Coming Into The Light
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Lovino and Feli are brothers that both live in a really tall tower. They both wear female clothes because the have nothing else. One day Lovino and Feli try to escape the tower and find two very handsome princes. Summary fail Spamano Gerita T for Swears
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia Charaters...but the story line is mine... X3 I don't think many fairytales would be able to handle Lovino's potty mouth anyways.

* * *

><p>Staring outside from the window I've known all my life. Ever since I was little me and my older brother lived in this tower. And even though we're boys we have to wear dresses. I never knew any of my family other than my grandpa who sends us food. It's almost Spring again. The flowers are going to bloom again soon. I wonder if I'd be able to leave this tower to pick them. Maybe.<p>

"Feli…." I turned to my older brother and smiled softly at him before turning to look out the window. "We'll leave sooner or later…I mean I'm going to be twenty-one and you eighteen . They can't keep us up here forever."

"Si~" I answered softly. "Ve~ Soon I hope."

I felt Older brother's arms around me. "Very soon…that's a promise." I smiled. Older brother was only ever like this when it was me and him. Maybe we'll get to leave soon, Older brother has yet to break a promise to me.

Slowly I got up from my seat and watched as a flower petal flew into my window. I gently picked it up from the floor. "Ve~ soft…." I whispered.

My older brother heard me and left me. I felt the flower petal again, it was a pretty pink and so gentle, and smooth. I sighed contently. If only more flower petals flew into this tower. I remember how in the stories a prince came and saved the princess. I may not be a princess or even a girl, but I wonder if a prince would come and save me.

"FUCK!" I heard my brother scream followed by glass breaking.

"Older brother?" I yelled worry in my voice as I ran into the room he was in. I saw all of our glass cups and bowls on the ground destroyed. "W-what happened? Older brother are you hurt?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

He turned to me and smirked. I had to tilt my head confused. Why was he smirking? He just broke all of our cups and bowls. "I guess we'll have to go and buy some more, huh?"

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"Pack up all of our clothes, try to keep the bag light. I'll pack some food and we'll leave." My older brother said.

"B-but…what if Grandpa comes….he'll get very mad and I don't want you to get into trouble." I said knowing even when I did something bad my older brother got hit for it.

"Don't worry about that…just do what your told."

I looked into my brother's eyes looking for any sign of hesitance. After finding none, I left to get packing.

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed as he watched his little brother leave. He hated seeing his little brother sad. He would willing give up his life to make sure he was safe. Lovin glared at the food that was left; four tomatoes, a half jug of water, a loaf of bread, and a container of cooked pasta. He sighed knowing today was the day his grandfather was coming.<p>

Lovino made sure the food was all in a small backpack. He walked to the only window of the whole tower and looked down. Almost ten stories high. Lovino sighed. How were the suppose to get down without dying.

"Perfetto!" Lovino said as he opened a chest full of quilts. He quickly got to work tying them together. Today was the day! Lovino inwardly said. Him and Feliciano would be free.

"Ve~" I whispered trying to choose the best dresses to take. I knew older brother would want all solid colors, no pink, and had to at least reach his knees. I smiled. I knew older brother so well. I quickly finished filling up the bag. "Ve~" I said happily.

All done. Older brother was going to be very happy. I was even able to get a warm blanket packed as well. I put the backpack on and choose two cloaks to wear, both white with golden trimming. I walked to the room with the only window and watched as my older brother threw a bunch of tied up quilts out the window.

He made a small smirk. I looked out the window to see the quilts almost touched the ground. I smiled happily. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe. When I'm about a story down follow okay?" Older brother said as he took one cloak and my bag. I tilted my head as he put the cloak on and then both the food and clothes bag. He saw me staring and smirked wider. "If you carried the bags you'd fall." Was all he said before he climbed out the window and started to go down.

"Ve~" I whimpered I forgot how tall this tower was. But…I want to go. I want to play outside. I turned my head to look at where I lived since the beginning, but now I'm leaving. I'm going to be free. With older brother and every new person I meet.

With those thoughts I climbed out the window. To my freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No character of Hetalia is mine...

* * *

><p>"Please refine from speaking anymore." A man with sunny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes begged. The other man slightly older pouted. He had curly tree bark brown hair with loving emerald eyes. He had just been saying how wonderful it would be if they found some pretty princesses who needed to be saved. Since it was like all the other princes were getting hitched that way. The Spanish prince glanced at the German prince. The Spaniard had never been quiet for this long before; it was killing him deep inside. But he had rather die this way than by the hands of a friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ve~!" I whimpered as I looked down. So scary~. Slowly I went down a little more, but I guess my hands were shaking because when I tried to hold the rope made from quilts again I couldn't. I gasped as my hands moved on their own an let me go. I screamed and watched as my older brother tried to catch me, but missed. Was this really how I was going to die? No, no! Ve~! I wish my prince charming would catch me!<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" The two prince's turned to where they had heard screaming. Both having good pure hearts followed the screaming hoping whoever it was wasn't hurt badly. The German prince made his way to the tower first and gasped as a small petite girl fell into his arms. D-damn it.<p>

The Spanish prince ran and held his laughs at how flustered the German was. "So, do you still think I'm stupid?" The Spanish prince asked a smirk in his voice. He looked up to see another girl climbing down a quilt made rope. He felt his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful.

* * *

><p>Lovino was close to hyperventilating. His little brother just fell. His little brother just fell! DAMMIT! He had tried to catch him, but failed. "FELICIANO!" He screamed, but gasped as a man caught his brother before he was completely at the ground. He sighed in relief.<p>

Thank…god….I-it wasn't like he was worried. Never. Maybe a little…S-SHUT-UP!

Lovino was about to keep climbing until he saw another man. He caught his breath as their eyes met. He had a lovely leaf green color. Lovino turned red at that thought. He was surly crazy now. Lovino's eyes moved up as he heard a small ripping sound. Lovino gasped as the rope of quilts he worked so hard to make ripped. Lovino closed his eyes as he fell as well. He so didn't scream like a girl as he was caught by the Spanish prince and opened his eyes to see the beautiful man smiling at him.

His smile was beautiful as well…not that he cared…not at all….

* * *

><p>The Spanish prince smiled down at the little girl in his arms. So soft…so cute~! The Spaniard cooed in his mind. He watched the little girl turn red. She looked just like a tomato~! He found his princess. He was never letting this girl go for anything even all the tomatos in the world. And you know that really means something in the Spaniard's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ve~?" I opened my eyes slightly to see a very handsome man I had never seen before holding me. D-did he save me? Ve~? Is this my prince charming?<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino growled at the smiling man tired of being touched. He just cooed softly. "You're so cute~! Can you be my princess~?"<p>

Lovino turned red at the question. "Uhhh…." Lovino really didn't know what to tell the Spanish man as he stared into his eyes.

"O-oh…Uh….I promise I'd never hurt you or let you fall…" The Spanish prince explained as he turned red as well. "You're a very beautiful maiden."

That did it. Lovino growled and hit the man over the head. "I'M A BOY DAMMIT!" And just like that he was dropped by the man and hit the ground. "F-fuck…" Lovino whimpered as he rubbed his now hurt butt. He looked up, but gulped as he saw the Spanish's man red face as he stared at Lovino.

"I-I don't really mind…." The Spanish man said softly. Lovino almost puked. Something had to be wrong with this man….D-dammit! He inwardly swore as the Spanish man picked Lovino up again. " Siento haberte dejado caer, mi tomatito. Me cogiste desprevenido diciendo que eras un chico. La verdad es que no me importa, todavía eres muy mono y cuando posé mis ojos en ti por primera vez, hiciste que mi corazón se saltara un latido y estaré planeando enseñarte lo mucho que te amaré y un día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos niños juntos, ¿vale?" Lovino raised an eyebrow trying to understand what the Spanish man had said in his long speech.

When he understood his face turned red even more if possible. "Y-you….YOU BASTARD L-LET ME GO!" Lovino screamed. No way in hell was he going to marry a messed up bastard. But…no one had ever looked at him that way before….no, NO! Don't get swept off you feet. You are not a fucking little girl. You are a grown man….who happens to wear girl clothes….NO! NO! I DO NOT LOVE ANYONE! HE CAN JUST GO FIND SOME ELSE DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>Siento haberte dejado caer, mi tomatito. Me cogiste desprevenido diciendo que eras un chico. La verdad es que no me importa, todavía eres muy mono y cuando posé mis ojos en ti por primera vez, hiciste que mi corazón se saltara un latido y estaré planeando enseñarte lo mucho que te amaré y un día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos niños juntos, ¿vale?= sorry for dropping you my little tomato. You caught me off guard by saying you were a boy. I truly don't mind though you are still very cute and when I first laid eyes on you, you made my heart skip a beat and I will be planning to show you how much my love will go for you and one day we'll get married and have lots of kids together, yes?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this T rated fairytale...because I can't make it any lower because of our wonderful Lovi~. X3

* * *

><p>"Ve~?" I questioned as I turned to see fratello red as tomato sauce. I then glanced at the Spanish man who was holding my fratello. "Ve~? Fratello, are you in love?" I asked. I watched and shivered as my older brother turned to me his gaze cold as ice.<p>

I moved to closest warm I could find. "Umm…M-miss…"

"Ve~?" I turned to see the man still holding me turning very red. I tilted my head confused. I gently put my hand on his forehead. No he wasn't sick. I gasped as the man holding me collapsed. "VE~!" I yelled as I fell to the ground with a 'tump'

"Feliciano!" My older brother called. I looked up to see my older brother looking me over for any sign of possible bruises. "B-bastard! Why the hell did he faint? D-dammit, you're an idiot too! You shouldn't have let the bastard hold onto you."

I turned my Fratello out as he continued his rant and from the corner of my eyes I watched the green eye man smirk as he looked his friend over. I overheard him say, "So I guess you're in love as well. See told you this saving princess scam was true…now both me and you are head over heels for the two most amazing people ever."

I blushed at that. Ve~ 'love'….someone was in love with me. I wonder if my wish came true. Did I really find my prince charming? I felt happy tears in my eyes.

"A-ah? Feliciano…don't c-cry…you know I-I hate it….w-when you cry." I looked back up at fratello. He had his hands in front of him trying to get me to stop crying.

I smiled widely. "Ve~ but these are happy tears, fratello!"

"Happy…tears?" My fratello questioned. I nodded my head my smile never faltering. I smiled even bigger as my older brother made an awkward smile as well. "That's good….I suppose."

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Tan lindo!" I laughed as the green eye man glomped my fratello to the ground. My older brother seemed to really enjoy this man, but I guess he doesn't want the green eye man to know. My fratello is so funny. Ve~

"L-LET G-GO! I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, B-BASTARD!"

"A-ah!" The green eye man let fratello go and turned slightly pink. "Sorry, my name is Prince Antonio. The man that's out cold is Prince Ludwig. And you are?" Antonio said his smile returning.

Fratello turned red again, but turned away from our view.

"¿Qué?" Antonio asked going closer to fratello. "I didn't hear you, Lo siento."

"M-MY NAME I-IS LOVINO!" Fratello screamed turning even redder.

"Ve~! I'm Feliciano! Please take good care of my older brother Mr. Antonio~!" I chirped.

"Si~! Of course cute little Feliciano!" I smiled as fratello glared at Antonio. Fratello head butt him and kicked him when he fell to the ground.

"D-DAMMIT! DON'T CALL FELICIANO CUTE BASTARDO! I SO HATE YOU!"

"Ve~! Fratello is jealous!" I cooed as I felt my own cheeks blush at the thought.

"YOU SHUT-UP AS WELL! I HATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! AND I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

I laughed as fratello went to sulk. He was really, really in love. Yay~!

* * *

><p>Oh, Dios mío! Tan lindo! =Oh my god! So cute!<p>

¿Qué?=What?

Lo siento=sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing, but the strange T rated fairytale.

* * *

><p>"Ve~?" I question as I heard Mr. Antonio's question.<p>

"Do you two want to live with us in the palace?" Mr. Antonio asked again.

"Hell no Bastard!" Fratello screamed. I glanced at the blonde hair prince. Prince Ludwig. He hadn't said anything since he woke-up. He was very, very handsome. I felt giddy when he turned to me and our eyes met. I felt my cheeks turn pink. His eyes were very, very clear and a little bit harsh. I saw his cheeks turn red as he turned away from me.

Ve~! I whined in my head. Please don't look away~!

* * *

><p>"B-but you're running away from home! Where would you be able to go?" The Spanish prince asked.<p>

Lovino turned red. Where were him and Feli suppose to go? They didn't really have a home now. Lovino bit his lip. He could probably handle sleeping outside, but Feli was so, so small. D-dammit! "FINE BASTARD!"

The small Italian turned red at seeing the Spanish prince smile again. When he smiled it seemed like Lovino didn't have burses or anything to be mad at. But….Lovino glanced at his right arm. That was just wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>"Ve~!" I exclaimed turning to fratello. "Stiamo andando a vivere con il signor Antonio, adesso?"<p>

"Sì" Fratello said softly.

"Fratello maggiore, siamo ancora di andare a dormire insieme?" I asked equally soft.

"Certo! Perché stai ancora chiedendo che?" Fratello asked alarmed.

"Ve~ Beh ... è come il signor Antonio ... ho pensato ... si preferisce ... dormire ... con lui ... giusto?" I said embarrassed.

"Ma come! Ma sei matto? Io non vorrei ... ... fratello non poco, non avrei mai mai scegliere uno sconosciuto su di voi. Capito? Io non ti abbandonerà mai." Fratello said embarrassed. His face really did look like he was hit with a tomato.

I smiled really widely and glomped my fratello. "Ti amo così tanto il fratello maggiore!"

"Sì, sì, lo so ... ora lasciami andare prima che non hai le braccia per abbracciarmi." My brother said. I smiled his threat wasn't that believable with his face all red, but I listened and played along.

"Così spaventoso~!" I cooed to fratello. I watched as he roll his eyes and gave me a smirk.

"Taci, cretino." Fratello said getting up from the ground. I followed him up smiling. He's happy, Yay~!

The Spanish man smiled a little at the two Italians. They were so cute~!

"You know..." The Spanish man turned to his German friend. "I'm…not…going to leave you alone with those two."

The Spaniard smirked. "Awww~! But I was hoping for a threesome."

The Spaniard's smirks grew at seeing the German prince turn bright red. "S-shut-up!" The Spanish man giggled. His friend was such a pervert. But…he was one as well.

* * *

><p>Stiamo andando a vivere con il signor Antonio, adesso?= We are going to live with Mr. Antonio now?<p>

Sì= yes

fratello maggiore, siamo ancora di andare a dormire insieme?= older brother, are we still going to be sleeping together?

Certo! Perché stai ancora chiedendo che?= Of course! Why are you even asking that?

Ve~ Beh ... è come il signor Antonio ... ho pensato ... si preferisce ... dormire ... con lui ... giusto?= Ve~ Well...you like Mr. Antonio...I just thought...you'd rather...sleep...with him...right?

Ma come! Ma sei matto? Io non vorrei ... ... fratello non poco, non avrei mai mai scegliere uno sconosciuto su di voi. Capito? Io non ti abbandonerà mai.= What! Are you crazy? I don't...I would never...little brother, I would never ever choose a stranger over you. Got that? I won't ever abandon you.

Ti amo così tanto il fratello maggiore!= I love you so much older brother!

Sì, sì, lo so ... ora lasciami andare prima che non hai le braccia per abbracciarmi.= Yes, yes I know...now let me go before you have no arms to hug me.

Così spaventoso!= So scary!

taci, cretino.= Be quite, moron.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Maybe the story, but nothing else.

* * *

><p>I looked up in awe. This was the world. Look at all of the people. I felt eyes on my back. I turned to see the German prince and Fratello staring at me. I smiled at both princes. "This place is so big! Ve~! So many people!"<p>

I was in delight. How many years have I wanted this? It's true! When you believe dreams can come true. I noticed a lot of kitties. Cute~! I quickly took the German prince's hand and went to play with the kitties.

* * *

><p>The Spanish prince will admit, most people thought of him as a happy-go-luck dense man, but he was far from dense. Well, that wasn't completely true. Wait…yes it was. The prince just needed to pay attention long enough to understand the subject.<p>

And he knew his little cutie was in a bitter-sweet type of mood. He wanted to make the other boy smile. But, how? The Spanish prince watched as Lovino's eyes stayed upon his little sibling. "Are you worried?" The Spaniard asked.

Lovino glared at the Spanish man. "No….just…take care of my little brother bastard." The Spanish man's eyes grew as the little Italian boy turned away from him.

"E-espera!" The Spanish man almost yelled as he grabbed the smaller boy's wrists. "W-what do you mean? Why can't you…" The Spanish man bit his lip, knowing the reason. "Please stay."

The little Italian boy's cheek grew amazingly red, but the Spaniard quickly dismissed any cute thoughts. This was serious. "Stay? No! I-I can't! Let go b-bastard! Why do you always feel the need to fucking touch me! D-dammit let go!"

The Spanish man really didn't need to work hard to keep the small Italian in place. He was so weak. "I…I wish to help. Don't go. Please. You are very weak."

The Spanish man's eyes watched as the smaller man glanced at his little sibling and try harder to get out of my grip. "HOW CAN YOU HELP? B-BASTARD! Y-YOU…you don't even know what the hell is going on!"

"Then tell me!" The Spaniard pleaded. He felt the smaller man's attempts to break out of his grip weaken.

* * *

><p>"Ve~?" I turned my head a little when I heard Fratello yelling. Slowly I got up and walked to the two. Ve~ fighting…again?<p>

The kitten in my arms nuzzled me. I giggled as I put the kitty down. I watched as it ran back to its family. Ve~…I felt my mood drop a little. I wonder if Fratello will ever tell me how our parents were like. Ve~ What if he leaves? He properly will. He's older than me. Ve~ I don't want to say good-bye to fratello. Never ever.

"Ve~?" I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Ve~ Fratello non mai, mai lasciare! Io non voglio perderti! Sì? Io non voglio essere solo!" I gently laid my head on Fratello's shoulder.

I felt a little better when he petted my hair. "Sì, lo so. Lo so. Non piangere ... Sono qui ... il tuo fratello maggiore qui. Non piangere, piccolo idiota. Non piangere." I listened to fratello's soft words of encouragement. Ve~ Don't leave….please don't leave.

* * *

><p>The German prince sighed as he walked over to his Spanish friend who was on the ground in pain. "What happened?" He asked annoyed.<p>

"Fusososo…my little cutie has a strong skull…."

The German rolled my eyes and was about to help the Spaniard up, but….

"Fusososo…you know Luddy~…From down here I can see those little cutie's butts….So cute~! Fusososo."

The German backed away from him. _P-pervert!_ He kicked his friend's head making him pass out. Slowly the German looked to see if anyone was watching. His face as red as an apple he when down to his friend's height and took a little peak at the "Cuteness" of the two little Italian's butts.

The German took a deep breath and sat up again. _F-fine….I will admit they both have nice butts. And I am not a pervert….I was just…doing….research…..yes research….and…Italian's body's….mein gott.I don't even believe that._

* * *

><p>Fratello non mai, mai lasciare! Io non voglio perderti! Sì? Io non voglio essere solo! = Older brother don't ever, ever leave! I don't want to lose you! Yes? I don't want to be all alone!<p>

Sì, lo so. Lo so. Non piangere ... Sono qui ... il tuo fratello maggiore qui. Non piangere, piccolo idiota. Non piangere.= Yes, I know. I know. Don't cry...I'm here...your older brother's here. Don't cry little moron. Don't cry.

A/N:*Clears throat* Well, yes...Germany must like his "Researh"...Must get it from Prussia.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine.

* * *

><p>I finished crying and smiled at Fratello. "Ve~ grazie Fratello."<p>

Fratello made another small awkward smile. "No problem."

"CUTE~!" I laughed as Mr. Antonio hugged Fratello.

Fratello was all-red. Ve~…But soon a scary look came to his face as he turned to Mr. Antonio. "Bastard…." Fratello said in a scary tone. I quickly hid behind the German prince. I blushed as he gave me a confused look. He's looking at me, ve~! I blushed as I stared into his eyes. They were very beautiful.

* * *

><p>The small Italian kept glaring at the smiling Spanish prince. He must've wanted to die. The Italian boy felt the Spanish prince's hand going lower. "Touch my butt….and I'll kill you with a spoon."<p>

The Spanish prince pouted. "B-but….Lovi's~ butt looks soooo soft."

"W-WHAT THE H-HELL IS A L-LOVI!" The little Italian asked appalled. His face had just made all the tomatoes in this town cry. He had to with how red his face was.

"You, silly~!" The Spaniard cooed. "You are mi Lovi~! Fusososo…." The little Italian gasped as a hand touched his butt. "I was right….Lovi's cute little butt is as soft as it looks~ maybe even softer."

"B-BASTARD!" The Italian yelled as he head butted the Spaniard for the third time that day and to make sure he'd never do that again kicked his gut a few times. _N-no one touches my butt bastard! No matter how Sexy….I mean hot….No wait….C-CHIGI!_

* * *

><p>I couldn't hear anything other than mine and the prince's breathing pattern. My eyes only saw his. I slowly move a little closer to him. <em>baciarmi<em>_...__per favore __dammi un bacio__, __il mio __principe __tedesco __affascinante__..._

I watched as he moved closer to me. He seems scared ve~...But...so am I...ve~...I felt very soft lips touch my own. So soft~...like that flower….Ve~ I like soft things….a lot.

I felt the prince's arms snake around my waist and the kiss becoming rougher….but I liked it even better. I put my arms around the German prince's neck. Ve~ Just like the story books.

* * *

><p>Lovino had just finish beating the Spanish Prince. <em>Hmph….better not touch my butt anymore bastard. <em>The little Italian turned to say something to his brother, but stopped in shock. He felt his body tense and his eyes twitch.

His brother…..his little brother was kissing a German…..a German prince…..A-a…. "POTATO BASTARD GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

And so the name potato bastard was heard all over the kingdom. Laughs and giggles could be heard as the 'potato bastard' turned to look at the older Italian. A blush evident on his face. This was the first time someone was brave or completely stupid to call him such a disrespectful name….

But….he did kind of deserve it. He kissed that Italian's little….. The 'potato bastard' turned back to the smaller Italian. "Y-you're a boy?" He asked shocked.

"Ve~ yes….didn't we cover this before me and my brother are both boys." The smaller Italian said confused.

"He fainted when we were talking about it, little Feli~!" The Spaniard called from his place from the ground.

"Why…won't you die!" The older Italian said as he went back to kicking the Spanish man.

"Ve~? Is it a problem I'm a boy?" The little Italian asked softly.

The German blushed and shook his head. "N-no…." He said letting his blush take over. _Not a problem for me, but maybe my bruder._

* * *

><p>baciarmi.=Kiss me.<p>

per favore dammi un bacio, il mio principe tedesco affascinante.= please kiss me, my German prince charming.

Bruder=Brother

A/N:And this is how Lovino started to hate German's... X3 I wanna churro now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

><p>Ve~! I looked around at the castle with wide eyes. I turned to Ludwig. "Ve~ Is this really where you live?" I asked excitedly.<p>

"Y-yes….do you like it?" Ludwig asked embarrassed.

I smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek. "Si~!" I smiled as he turned really red.

Ludwig looked away from me and coughed a little. "W-well….that's good….ummmm…." He glanced at Fratello and sighed. "Your brother really hates me, right?" Ludwig whispered softly.

"Ve~?" I tilted my head confused, but a small smile appeared on my lips. "No, silly….he just has to make sure you'll take good care of me."

Ludwig made a very, very little smile. "I will always care for you." He promised softly.

"Ve~! Really~?" I asked happily. I watched as he nodded and I felt like crying from happiness. Ve~! I'm so happy~! I hugged Ludwig close. No one can ever break this love I feel.

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed at Feliciano and 'Potato Bastard'. Feliciano really loved him. Lovino groaned softly. He knew if <em>he<em> the older brother didn't do anything this 'love' would end in heartbreak. He turned to see the Spanish prince talking to a white hair and red eye man. _Weird… _

Lovino made one more glance at Feliciano. His little brother always wanted a happy ending like this. He groaned one last time before disappearing into the forest that was close by. He still had time. He would go back to the tower before their Grandfather came back. Claim Feliciano was sleeping and then at least one of them would get their happy ending.

* * *

><p>"Ve~!" I exclaimed as someone put their arms around me in a tight hug.<p>

"Oi! This is so AWESOME! West, this is awesome now both of us can married at the same time! You with this beauty and me with my Awesome Maddie!" The man exclaimed.

Ve~? Married? Me and Ludwig? Ve~? Really? I turned to Ludwig hoping he would ask me or himself.

He looked at me his face seemed to be painted red now. "Ummmm….o-only if you want to…."

"Ve~! Of course I want to!" I jumped Ludwig and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you very, very much! Ve~! You are my knight in shining armor~!" I said happily.

Ludwig's face was glowing now. "I-I love you as well…"

I smiled bigger and turned to where my fratello was. "Ve~?" I looked around. Where did he go? "Fratello?" I called. I pouted. He must have run away. I sighed he'll be back before dinner time. I was sure of that. Fratello always ate dinner with me. Even when he was dead sleepy he still ate at the table at me. So I knew for a fact he'd be back.

"Hey, how about we all go have some awesome cakes Maddie made to celebrate!" The white hair man said.

"Ve~ Okay." I turned to Antonio who seemed worried about Lovino. "Ve~ Antonio~!" I called. He turned to me. "Fratello will be back before dinner time. Ve~ Trust me on this Fratello needs time to think! He'll come back soon!"

I watched as Antonio smiled. "Si." He said softly.

"Ve~ Come eat cake with us~! It'll help you not worry so much!" I said smiling.

Antonio nodded and followed us to where we were going to eat cake. Ve~ I never had cake before, but Fratello always said it was yummy. I can't wait~! Ve~ cake~, cake~, cake~!

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed as he made my way to the tower again. He looked down at the quilt rope he had made. Broken….<p>

Lovino looked up wondering how he was going to get up in that tower again. He wasn't the smartest person on the block or street or world for that matter, but he was stubborn. God, awful stubborn. He was going to make sure his little brother had a happily ever after even if it cost him his own.

Lovino slowly picked up the quilt. _This can't stay down here. _Lovino tied the quilt around his waist and slowly started to climb the wall. It wasn't that hard to get into the tower as it was to get out. His Grandfather would climb these walls to enter and to leave….the lucky bastard had a dragon take him away.

Lovino was getting tired quickly. _Damn wall….damn tower…damn grandfather…if he had any brains he would have seen Feliciano was never like me in anyway…damn…it was my fucking attitude that took Feliciano's life away from him…how was I suppose to know anyone born after me would never get a chance to prove themselves…how was I suppose to know everyone born after me was labeled a 'bad egg' just because they shared my blood and DNA…damn….if I knew I was taking away my little brother's life at the time….I…I would have tried harder dammit…_

Lovino took a deep relieved breath as he climbed into the window and fell onto the ground. _Thank fucking god that's over…._ Lovino made sure there was no trance of them even trying to escape let alone succeeding. Then his eyes fell to the broken bowls and cups… Lovino felt his body cringe. _I'm in so much trouble….C-CHIGI!_

Lovino sighed one last time before a dark shadow appeared behind him. "Well, what happened here?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger...And I have nothing against Rome...Nothing at all...But...he did forget about Lovino...B-bastard...but he's really cool...but when I think about it I don't know his and South Italy's relationship in the series since he was mostly with North Italy and stuff... Ehhh...yeah...I'll update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even Lovino's mouth.

* * *

><p>The small Italian back away seeing his Grandfather glaring at him. "What the hell do you mean what is this, Bastard?" The small Italian growled softly.<p>

The older man sighed. "Tsk, tsk….we never will get rid of that foul mouth will we?" The old man sighed. "But we can still try, right?" The smaller Italian fell to the ground, screaming as his back collided with the broken glass on the floor. _D-dammit!_

* * *

><p>I smiled. Ve~ cake was really yummy. Everyone was laughing and happy. I was about to take a sip of tea, but my hands fumbled and the tea cup fell to the ground shattering everywhere.<p>

Ve~? My eyes went wide. Fratello? In pain?

* * *

><p>Lovino tried to get up only to be kick to the floor again. <em>D-dammit….<em>

"Now? What happened here?" The older Italian asked.

Lovino growled. "I got pissed…." He said softly.

"That's always what happens!" The older man roared. "Where's Feliciano?"

Lovino gasped as he tried to get up again. "Sleeping…" Lovino finally got up and gasped in pain. He was going to have trouble getting the glass out of his back.

The Grandfather sighed in frustration. "Here….lucky brat…I brought some more cups and bowls…Don't break them!"

"What the fuck ever…" Lovino said really not caring anymore. The Grandfather slapped Lovino one last time. Lovino watched as the older Italian left. The little Italian laid on the floor not caring that more broken glass were probably cutting him up. _D-dammit…_

* * *

><p>I slowly got up. Ve~? Something's wrong.<p>

"What's wrong?" The small girl named Maddie asked. Her long hair was up in a neat bun and she wore a pretty red dress.

"Ve~ I don't know….Fratello's in trouble….." I shivered knowing how many scars he got for being in trouble.

I turned as Antonio got up. He had a small smile on his face. "It's alright…I'll go find him."

"Ve~! Really?" I asked smiling. Antonio gave a small nod. "Thank-you~!" I said as I hugged the Spanish prince.

I watched as he left, but I bit my lip. For some reason I felt he wouldn't find Fratello. M-maybe it was just me. Ve~ yes it had to be me.

* * *

><p>Lovino groaned as he forced himself to get up. He had to make sure Feliciano stayed safe and if he just laid there on the ground waiting for death that wouldn't help much.<p>

Lovino slowly sat on the toilet and started to take the small glass shards out of his arms. _D-damn…I hate this…It's for Feliciano….for Feliciano. _Lovino kept reminding himself that as he removed all of the glass shards from his arm and finally removed the top of his dress and started on his back. _Damn…damn….damn…DAMMIT THAT HURTS! _The small Italian boy went into defeat as he almost finished. _I hate my life so much._

* * *

><p>AN: Sad...no likey sad. D= *pouts in a corner* Why do all stories have sad parts... know it will make the happy moments happier, but still...sad is still sad.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no Hetalia DX

* * *

><p>I slowly sat back down and really, really wanted to help look for Fratello, but I knew I'd get scolded by him if I even thought about living somewhere safe to go help him. Ve~ Fratello is so~ mean~!<p>

* * *

><p>The Spaniard sighed. <em>I knew he was going to run away….I should have watched him closer. Now where could Lovi~ be? Hmmm~?<em>

The Spanish man looked up. _The tower~? _The Spaniard mused as he watched an older Italian get on a dark crimson dragon and fly away. _Now, who might have that been~?_

The Spanish prince glanced up at the tower. A small shadow was walking. He was about to dismiss it, but smiled as he saw a small curl. _Well, I found him~ _Antonio was about to start climbing, but a hand pulled him back.

"Who might I asked are you?"

"Hmmmm?" The Spanish prince asked, not very surprised at who he saw. "My name won't ever be useful to you, so I will not speak it…you left the tower only a moment ago. What did you do to my little Lovi~?"

The older Italian raised an eyebrow. "It does not concern you….this tower belongs to the King of Turkey and only those who are family can enter."

The Spanish prince thought upon that statement for a moment. "Then it does concern me and I am allowed to enter this tower, si?" The Spaniard smirked darkly. "Any objections?"

"Plenty….if you want to enter this tower so badly. You have to fight me in a duel."

"A duel?" The Spanish Prince mused for a moment. Then he chuckled. "Duels are only for men you have decency." The Spaniard quickly took out a warrior's axe (From where only France and Prussia know) and cut the older Italian's arm. "Now, go and tell this king of yours. To back off Lovi and Feli…they don't deserve the horrible treatment you…and your king give them."

The older man sneered, but did as he was told. The Spaniard waited for the older man to completely disappear before he climbed up the tower walls again.

* * *

><p>The little Italian growled at seeing the time. It was dinner and Feliciano wouldn't be able to eat with him, but he would have to wait to eat anyways. <em>D-damn bandage, how does Feliciano even wrap them around me so perfectly? Never to tight to hurt….and never to lose to fall off. A-and I can't even. D-dammit! I'm getting all fucking tied up!<em>

Lovino had been on his bed trying to bandage his back and arms for about two hours already… _D-dammit! _And hasn't even gotten close to succeeding.

Lovino was about to give up until two nice strong tan hands tied up his back perfectly. Lovino mumbled thanks to whoever had helped him.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Estoy feliz por ayudar a mi tomatito!" A very similar voice rang. Lovino turned slightly to see Antonio beaming with happiness.

Lovino felt his face grow red. "B-Bastard!" Lovino screamed as he covered his bare chest. "W-what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>The Spaniard had to quickly shallow a large lump in his throat. He suddenly felt very, very hot. The way Lovino was looking at him, the way he covered himself with the blanket, the way his blush spread over his face…..it was way too much for the Spaniard. <em>Dios mío...¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo<em>?

"B-bastard?" Lovino questioned as Antonio slowly laid the little Italian flat on the bed.

Antonio licked his now dry lips and whispered in a broken voice, " Perdóname mi amor. No me puedo controlar por más tiempo."

* * *

><p>Lovino blush worsened if that was even possible as very nice lips covered his own.<p>

_W-what the hell bastard? _Lovino thought as the blanket was removed from his body. He kissed the Spaniard back, but in his mind he was finding all the ways to murder this fucking bastard…..slowly even those thoughts disappeared ; even thoughts of how much his fucking back was hurting disappeared as he felt a need he had never ever felt before…a need to be close to this Spanish bastard. _C-chigi…._

* * *

><p>¡No hay problema! ¡Estoy feliz por ayudar a mi tomatito!= No problem! I'm happy to help my little tomato!<p>

Dios mío...¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?=My god...what is this feeling I'm getting?

Perdóname mi amor. No me puedo controlar por más tiempo.= Forgive me my love. I can't control myself for much longer.

A/N:Ummmmm...I'm not writing a lemon...it was hard enough to write this and let my mind wander to what happens next... -/_/- no lemons in fairytales...SORRY!

A/N2:Everyone please thank _**The Silent Cartographeresse**_ and _**Rhythm15**_ because without their help the Spanish would have been horribly horrible. But hey that's what you get when someone from the United States of America thinks Google is god and knows all. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no Hetalia...

* * *

><p>Ve~! It was dinner time and Fratello isn't here, yet? I slowly felt Fratello in pain again. I whimpered.<p>

Ludwig's brother raised his eyebrow at me. "You okay?" He asked. "I'm like so awesome that I care about little guys in dresses."

I watched as Ms. Maddie hit Gilbert. Ludwig's face turned pale. "Y-you knew, bruder?"

"I'm so awesome, of course I knew!" Gilbert said smiling. "Oh! And Antonie told me too."

I stayed quiet as Gilbert hugged Ludwig. "B-b-bruder….what the hell? You're okay with this?"

Gilbert laughed. "Hell yeah! You're gay! This is like the awesomest thing to ever happen to me…cause to tell you the trust West…I'm gay also."

Ludwig and I turned to Maddie sighing. She…or he smiled at us. "Yes, I'm a boy…I wore girl clothes because me and Gilbert were scared you wouldn't approve of this…but now seeing that you're gay….I can wear boy clothes again."

"Unless we're in bed Birdie…" I heard Gilbert whisper softly.

I whimpered again. "Ve~ I'm very, very happy for you all…." I said as I got up from the table. "But…fratello's in pain…I need to go help~!"

Gilbert laughed, no he was laughing his booty off. Ve~ that wasn't a joke.

"Feli~ sit down….you're bro is going through AWESOME~ pain right now…he's good with Antonie. Oh, god so much better than good. They are doing something awesome and oh, I'm so happy!"

I tilted my head confused by Gilbert's words. Awesome pain? Ve~ Does that even exist? "Ve~ I don't understand~!" I pouted.

"Okay then. Your bro and my best friend are losing something both of them should have lost a long time ago."

"Gilbert!" Maddie scolded.

"What! I'm feeling awesome my friend isn't the twenty-five year old virgin anymore…I lost mine with you when I was seventeen…Which you were awesome at and still are…and Francis…mein got, Francis lost his at thirteen! Why did Antonie choose to wait…it's so NOT AWESOME!"

Maddie sighed. "Let's go upstairs….no brainwashing little boys…"

"But~!" Gilbert whined as Maddie took his hand and whispered something in his ear. Gilbert turned as red as his eyes and smirk. "Sorry West, Feli…Me and Mattie are gonna miss dinner to do some Awesome things! Later!" Gilbert screamed as he and Maddie ran out of the room.

Ludwig put his hands and looked sad. Ve~ why is Ludwi sad?

* * *

><p><em>Mein gott…why? Why do you hate me bruder? Now Feliciano will be all confused and I'm not explaining any of this to him. No….way…..dammit bruder!<em>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm jealous of Feliciano...I want to see Ludwig's face when he's morridfied as well. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>Slowly I turned to Ludwig. "Ve~ what was he talking about?"<p>

Ludwig blushed very much as he looked away from me. "Ummmm…I-I'll explain it after we are married, okay?"

"Ve~" I thought about it. "Okay…Luddy~!"

"Luddy?" My prince Charming asked softly.

"Ve~ That's my nickname for you. Do you like it?"

Luddy made a small nodded. I squealed happily and kissed my prince charming and Ve~ future husband to be on the lips. I was very, very happy when he kissed me back.

"Time for bed…" Luddy said softly after kissing me. I pouted, but then smiled and nodded.

"Ve~ we have to sleep together~!"

"W-w-what?" Luddy asked shocked.

"Ve~ Fratello isn't here and I'm scared to sleep alone…" I gave Luddy my best puppy look and he finally sighed.

"F-fine…"

YAY~!

* * *

><p>Slowly the small Italian opened his eyes. <em>D-damn! <em>The little Italian had only turned on his back and it felt like getting stab a million times. Lovino was surprised to say the least. The pain hurt so much and yet he wasn't complaining and screaming like he usually did.

_W-what the hell is wrong with me? _Lovino turned his head and a dark blush invaded his face. On his bed, next to him, n-naked was the Spanish prince. All at once Lovino remembered why he was in pain and why it got so bad. _D-damn bastard. _

Most of the time Lovino would kick anyone's ass for getting sexual with him, but….Lovino bit his lips. The two men at said something last night.

"_Te amo, Lovi~!" The Spanish prince said as he brought his little Italian close to him in a hug._

_Lovino stared at Antonio in shock, but softly mumbled "Ti amo….b-bastard." _

The small Italian felt foolish for saying those words. Yes, he meant them, but now the stupid Spanish Prince knew about his feelings about him. And even worse than that they….they went all the way. Lovino knew about sex, he wasn't his brother, but Lovino didn't think anyone would be stupid and lonely enough to do it with him. And now Antonio knew all about the little Italian's scars. He felt a sickness take him over.

"_So disgusting…no one would be caught dead with an ugly boy like you…"_

"_Ve~ Fratello~! Icky, you're covered in blood again! Ve~ hurry we need to clean the blood and wrap those cuts up~!"_

The little Italian got up ignoring the pain to the best of his ability and walked to the bathroom.

"_Once someone sees all of those scars they won't look at you the same…they'll never love you…but then who would anyway?"_

Lovino threw up in the sink and was felt like he was falling about. _D-dammit…no matter how dense that bastard is…he couldn't have missed seeing these scars. D-dammit…he's going to hate me now or…he's going to act like I'm going to break at any moment…D-dammit…God dammit! Why? Why him? Anyone else….just not the person I said those words too…anyone else….anyone…and if that can't happen…then just fucking kill me now! Just….fucking….kill me…if he can't love me…_

The small Italian fell to the ground and threw up one last time before passing out on the cold floor.

* * *

><p>AN:WAAH~~ TONI WAKE UP! And also WHY DID YOU DO THAT WITH LOVINO WHEN HE WAS HURT! STUPID!...Okay I'm done...I'll update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:If you think I own Hetalia...I love you...but sadly you're wrong I don't.

A/N:Short chapter of Fluffiness before the drama comes back.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. Ve~ another morning. I smiled as I hid a little in the covers. Ve~ but today I'm waking up in a new bed. In a new room. In a new world.<p>

Ve~ I'm so happy~! I slowly got out of bed and noticed Luddy wasn't next to me. Ve?

I heard the door open and smiled as Luddy came into the room. I hugged him with all my might. "Ve~ where were you?"

"Out…" I noticed Luddy's nervousness and a box in his hands. Ve? "Here…" Luddy put the pretty box in front of me.

"Ve? For me?" I asked confused. Only Fratello gave me gifts and those were usually that he cook the meals or tried to clean.

* * *

><p>"Y-yes…I mean you are a boy and none of my clothes would fit your—" <em>super girlly body <em>"—small frame and….—" _Not saying I don't enjoy seeing you in female clothes _"—I think it be best if you wore male clothes…so here." The prince said embarrassed.

He watched as the small Italian took the clothes out. Ludwig frowned as he watched the small boy look at the clothes confused, then at him, then at the clothes.

* * *

><p>Ve~? How do I put this stuff on! I pouted a little. Ve~ I'll figure this out…<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig fidgeted a little. <em>Does he not like the clothes? I-I mean they aren't as nice as his dresses, but….mein gott….I'm so stupid…<em>

* * *

><p>Ve~ I looked at the weird clothes again. I saw a shirt, something I didn't know, but it had two holes must be for my legs…I also saw sockies and shoeys…..Ve?<p>

I look at the shoes again and started to freak out. Ve? Ve! V-Ve! Those shoes had stringies! How do I put those on! Ve?

I glanced at Luddy's shoes. They had those strange stringies too! Ve?

I looked at the shirt again and almost stopped breathing. Strange circle thingys were going down the nice white shirt. Ve? H-How? Ve! F-FRATELLO!

* * *

><p>The older Italian's eyes snapped open and he groaned. "What the hell Feliciano? I'm trying to be fucking dramatic here…" The older Italian rolled his eyes knowing his little brother was still freaking out. "Fuck it…"<p>

The older Italian got up and walked…wobbled to the Spanish Prince and kicked him awake. Which was a really stupid idea since it just made Lovino whimper from pain. _F-fuck! You better pay me back for this Fucking moron! Ow…ow…ow! DAMMIT! YOU TOO BASTARD! _The older Italian thought as he pointed a finger at the Spaniard. _I'M IN MORE PAIN THAN A MAN SHOULD BE! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL! I SHOULDN'T HAVE THE PAIN I HAVE NOW! C-CHIGI!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia

* * *

><p>The older Italian boy kicked the Spanish prince one last time; trying oh, so hard not to whimper in pain. "Mmmmmm?" Lovino glared as the Spanish prince woke up.<p>

_Finally! Damn that bastard is even lazier than….than….ME! _The Spanish man smiled at Lovino. _D-dammit….why is he still smiling at me like I'm the most beautiful person in the world._

"Lovi~! Ah! Good morning~!" Antonio said smiling brightly.

"Shut-up bastard…Put your clothes on…you're leaving." Lovino said as he went to put on a clothes himself. He felt his eyes twitch. _Damn moron left only fucking pink, frilly dresses left…D-dammit!_ Lovino sighed as he put on of the super, girly, gay dresses on. It wasn't like he had a choice.

"Lovi~ you're coming to right~? Because I'm not leaving with my Lovi~!"

Lovino's eyes twitch as his face flushed. "B-BASTARD….WHO…..WHO THE FUCK SAID I WAS YOURS!"

Antonio thought about it for a minute. "But….last night…"

Lovino's blush worsened as he cut the Spanish prince off. "S-SHUT-UP ABOUT THAT!"

Antonio tilted his head confused and finally got out of bed to get dressed. Lovino glanced at the Spaniard. _D-damn bastard….isn't it a given I'm going back with you…._

* * *

><p>Ve~? Ve~? I was still trying to figure out how to put these strange clothes on. Ve~ this is soooo confusing! "Luddy~! Ve~ How do I even put this stuff on~?" I whined.<p>

I watched as Luddy's face turned red. Ve~ red as pasta sauce~! Yummy~! I tilted my head when the door opened again.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting anything….but I was wondering if Feli wanted breakfast." I stared at the boy in front of me. He looked familiar. His voice was…Ve~ very, very familiar…but, where have I heard it from…ve~ where, where?

"Oh, Mattie…Can you help dress Feliciano….he's confused on how….to put male clothes on…" Luddy coughed. Ve~? I looked at the boy confused. Mattie was that girl from yesterday? Ve~ when did she become a boy?

Ve~ the outside world is really, really amazing! Ve~ Fratello, you'll be amazed at how strange this world works! Ve~ Maddie knows magic and herself into a boy named Mattie! Ve~ Wow~!

* * *

><p>AN: ...Wow...mr. North Italy...you were in that tower for to long... XD


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>The older Italian brother looked for anything him and the Spaniard could use to escape…seeing as the rope Lovino made broke. <em>Fucking weak ass quilts…<em>

The Spaniard finally walks to Lovino after watching for almost an hour. "What are you doing, Lovi~?"

Lovino growled, "What the hell does it look like? I'm trying to find something we can use to get out of here!"

"Can't we just jump?"

Lovino turns to the prince like he's crazy. "What?"

The Prince looks out the window and says louder, "Can't we just jump, Lovi~?"

"Okay…fucking dumb shit….we are ten maybe twelve stories high….I'm not going to fucking die for a moron's plan!"

The prince shrugs. "Then we won't die~!" Lovino gasps as he get picked up by Antonio.

"C-CRAZY BASTARD LET GO!"

"…..Nuh uh…We're jumping~!" Antonio grunts as Lovino gets out of his grip.

The small Italian glares at the Spaniard. "Like hell we are! You aren't jumping either!" Lovino watches in shock as the Prince gets on the window shill. "D-DON'T BASTARD!"

"Lovino….trust me…we won't die." Lovino stares at the Spanish prince's outstretched hand. "I won't let anyone hurt you any more…so please…trust me and jump…nothing will happen…promise."

Lovino stares into Antonio's eyes. "You're crazy aren't you?"

"Si, I am…because I'm in love with a cute little Italian boy…" Antonio says smiling.

"B-bastard…i-if …I die…I kick your ass in hell even if my leg has to go all the way to heaven to do so…" Lovino slowly takes Antonio's hand.

Antonio gently holds Lovino close to him. "To bad we aren't going to die." Lovino closes his eyes as the Spaniard jumps out of the window. The Spanish prince make a whistling sound and smiles as a big strong bull comes running down below the two fallers.

Lovino screams as pain shoots up his body from landing on something rough. _D-dammit! I HATE YOU! EVEN IF WE DIDN'T DIE I'LL STILL KICK YOUR ASS…. _Lovino cringes as Antonio hugs him to try and stop the pain. _B-but….later…because…I-I just want to see Feliciano d-dammit…not because you….love me…FUUUCCCCKKK!_

* * *

><p>I pouted as Luddy was leaving me with Mattie, "Ve~ I want Luddy to help me get dress~!" I whined before he could completely leave.<p>

I watched as Luddy turned bright red and Mattie laughed. "Well, don't worry Feli…Ludwig will help you…seeing as he is the man in this relationship….right Ludwig?"

"Mein Gott…I see why bruder loves you…you're just like him."

I smiled as Luddy walked back in and Mattie left. Ve~ YAY~! Luddy's going to help me~!

* * *

><p>The Italian boy glared as the two 'lovers' and their noble 'steed' come into the castle gates. Antonio smiles as Lovino gets off the bull and stomps inside the castle. Antonio flinches as his cheek burns in pain. His Lovi~ really was touchy when he wasn't in bed.<p>

Lovino walks around the castle looking for Feliciano. He starts to growl, "Why is this place so fucking big!"

"What are you looking for? The Awesome me can help with any lost little boy!"

Lovino turns to the Prussian. "I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY YOU FUCKING GERMAN BASTARD!"

"WHOA! NOT AWESOME! I'M PRUSSIAN!"

"W-WHATEVER! STILL A POTATO BASTARD TO ME, WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER, DAMMIT!"

Mattie walks in and sighs at the yelling. "Excuse me?" He says a little above a whisper and luckily the Prussian stops yelling. "You're brother Feliciano…is in the room four doors down from the large German flag and he's changing his clothes with Ludwig's help."

Mattie and Gilbert back away as the aura in the room suddenly goes into an eerily kind of mood. "What….the….HELL!" Lovino runs off with the murder aura following with him.

"Scary~!" Mattie whispers softly. Gilbert just shivers a little praying his Bruder doesn't die.

* * *

><p>"Ve~" I say as Ludwig looks away from my body. Ve~ I'm not ugly am I? "Ve~ Am I ugly?" I whine softly.<p>

"N-no…you just…are very…ummm…small….that's all…" Luddy says turning red.

I smiled, "Ve~ Okay then~" I watched as Luddy helped my put my shirt on and was on the last two buttons when….

"FUCKING POTATO BASTARD I'LL KILL-you…." I looked to see Fratello staring at me and Luddy with really, really big eyes.

"Ve~ Fratello~! There you are~!" I said happy to see Fratello again. Ve~? Why is he turning red~? Ve~? Why is he glaring? Why is he walking towards us slowly? Ve~, Ve~, VE~! I DON'T WANNA DIE~! WAAAAAAHHHH!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I own no hetalia

* * *

><p>I gasped as Fratello took my wrist. Ve~? No hitting? Ve~? I looked fratello over confused. I let fratello yank me a little. Ve~? "Aren't you mad?" I asked softly.<p>

I watch fratello glare at the ground. "Hell yes…but…fuck…we need to talk…" Fratello glared Luddy. "**Alone!**"

"I will leave then." Luddy said in a bored voice. Ve~…I didn't want Luddy to leave I just learned what pants were because of him~! Ve~ Awwww….no pants for me.

"What's wrong, Fratello? Ve~ you seem sad…Oh! And Ve~ looky pants~!" Fratello hit me in the head in a loving manner. Guess he already knew that, huh? Ve? I looked fratello over and noticed he was wearing a pink frilly dress….but…ve~ I never packed that…. "VE~ YOU WENT BACK DIDN'T YOU~! FRATELLO HOW COULD YOU! VE~ WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU GET BEAT AGAIN! VE~ IF YOU PLANNED ON GOING BACK I WOULD HAVE CAME WITH YOU~! FRATELLO, WHHHHHYYYY!" I cried as I started to bawl. Ve~ why did he go back? Ve~ wasn't he happy here?

* * *

><p>The Spaniard glared at the German Prince's door as Feliciano cried. <em>What's going on in there? <em>Slowly Antonio put his ear on the door to listen better. Yes, he knew spying was wrong, but he also wanted to know why his Lovi ran away back to that place.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano…do not question my way of doing things." Fratello said seriously.<p>

"Ve~?" This was the first time fratello looked so…serious…Ve~ it was….a little scary. "But….Ve~ why?"

"I-IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! THANKS TO THAT FUCKING SPANISH PRINCE, THE PLAN I HAD COME UP WITH FAILED! DAMMIT!"

Ve~ fratello….are you….crying? Ve~ but…you never cry...ve~ "Fratello? Ve~ what was your plan~?"

"LIKE I SAID! IT…IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" Fratello sighed and wiped his face. "Look…I'm fucking sweating…dammit…just let's drop it…"

"Ve~…okay…" I'll ask again later. "…Ve~ fratello…?"

"What!" Fratello said in a tired voice.

"Ve~ we're alone, you know…Ve~…and you never told me a bed time story last night." I said softly. Fratello sighed loudly as he started to change into a different dress. Ve~ I softly whimpered seeing all the new band aids already covered with blood.

Fratello sat on the bed and motioned me to sit as well. "What kind of story do you want?" Fratello said still sounding sleeply.

"Ve~ I want…" I thought about it and smiled. "Ve~ I want the story about when we would be free~!"

"Really?" Fratello asked. "I've told you that stupid story millions of times….and we aren't in that fucking tower anymore…so that story lost its meaning."

"Please~! Ve~ Please~ Fratello~?" I heard Fratello groan meaning I won. Ve~ story time~!

* * *

><p>The Spaniard smiled softly. His little Lovi was really a good guy; just a little awkward with words is all.<p>

"What are you doing?" A rough voice asked.

The Spaniard turned to the German prince and smiled. "Listening to the story." He said happily.

"You know spying is wrong. Get away from the door." The German said and the Spanish prince pouted, but listened. He didn't like when his friend had a stick up his ass….which was almost all the time.

Antonio glanced at the door where the two brothers were behind and sighed as he walked to the kitchen. _I'll find out later…_

* * *

><p>The German prince nodded to the door and followed the Spaniard to the kitchen. <em>I'm not pissing off that older Italian boy again…I rather live to be able to find out why those two were in the tower in the first place….if they'll ever tell me the reason…they both seem very touchy on the subject…hmmm…maybe the castle's library has a book on making little Italian boys tell deep dark secrets….I'll go look…<em>

* * *

><p>AN:O_0 yes...go ...go find the non existent book that will give you the strange answers you seek...and...OMG THAT BOOK EXIST~! Nah...I'm lying... We only need or Ms. Hungary to know any deep dark secrets any one could have..._ lol  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>I laid my head on Fratello's shoulder. Ve~ Story time~!<p>

"Okay….one day we will go pick flowers and it will all be thanks to the prince charming….blah, blah…The End." Fratello said quickly.

"Fratello~!" I whined. I wanted the whole Story~!

Fratello gave a small snort in defiance and I started to cry.

"FRATELLO~!" I cried.

"I'll tell you double stories tonight at bed time. Alright! Just quit crying." Fratello said pouting. I nodded slowly. Knowing he was still angry. Ve~ I didn't want to get hit.

* * *

><p>The Spanish prince sighed as he walked up to his two best friends. "I need your help, por favor?" He asked softly. The French man and Prussian tilted their heads confused. Their Spanish friend was never sad.<p>

"Of course, Mon Ami…what's wrong?" The French man asked as he took a rose from…um…well…forget it.

The Spaniard made a small smile. "I think I just declared war on The Turkish Empire…"

"W-what?" The Prussian asked letting his beer drop to the ground. "GAH! NOT AWESOME! I JUST MURDERED A POOR INNOCENT BY-STANDER!" The Prussian fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. "It's okay…it's okay, we'll get through this…it'll be awesome again…promise…"

The French man sighed annoyed and asked, "Mon Ami? Do you need some time alone with the beer?"

The Prussian smiled softly, "That'd be awesome."

The French man nodded and took the confused Spaniard to the library. "Mon ami, what happened? Why did you declare war with the Turkish Empire? Are you very suicidal today?"

"No, no…it's just…Um…I'm not sure…" The Spaniard looked to the ground. "…He hurt Lovi…" The Spanish man whispered.

"Huh? Who is this 'Lovi'?" The French man noticed the Spaniard blush and smirked. "Oh! So is this 'Lovi', the one who made you a real man?"

The Spanish man blushed harder. "I-I…yes…."

The French man smiled, but soon frowned. "What are you going to do?"

The Spaniard thought about it. He knew the Turkish Empire were going to fight to get the two Italians back. He just didn't know why? Why did the Turkish Empire lock the two Italians in the first place? There were so many questions in his head at the moment, but one thing was clear. Very clear. "I'll fight to protect Lovi…"

The French man sighed. "Understood….But I do not wish for a full out war with the Turkish Empire Mon Ami."

"War? With the Turkish Empire?" A rough voice asked.

Both the French man and Spaniard gasped. "Ludwig~! What are you doing here?" The Spanish man asked, clearly nervous.

"Reading…" The German said monotone. "Now, what about a war?"

"Nothing, Nothing, Mon Cher." The French man said smiling sheepishly. The German glared at the French Lord, before turning to his Spanish friend.

The Spaniard sighed. He loved Feliciano. He deserved to know. "I kind of…not really declared war on the Turkish Empire—But only because I wanted to protect Lovi and Feli!" The Spaniard looked down remember that anger in that Italian man's eyes. "They wouldn't have let us keep the little Italian brothers without a fight."

The German sighed. "Nothing we can do then…Francis!" The French man flinched at the German's tone.

"Yes?"

"Go and tell our knights to increase protection around the kingdom…and Antonio…we need to go find Feliciano and Lovino…" The German frowned a little when The French man left. "Do they know?"

Antonio looked down. "I don't think they know _everything _but Lovi knows something bad is going to happen."

"I see…" Ludwig sighed. He had no clue what was going on anymore. "Let's go."The German announced as he put his book on the table and left the room.

"Right…" The Spanish prince sighed. He really didn't know what to do…he didn't even know what made his Lovino and Feliciano so important to the Turkish Empire…And they must have been treated so badly. Antonio flinched remembering seeing all the scars his little Lovino had. Yes, there were a lot of things the Spanish prince needed to know before he did something stupid….again….


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia

* * *

><p>Ve~ I stared at Fratello for a long time. I knew breakfast was ready, but…ve~ something was wrong. That face he was making…it reminded me of something…someone…Flowers all around…and I was being scolded…? Ve~ but I always lived in the tower….right?<p>

"_FELICIANO! You Can't Keep Running Away From Home!"_

Ve~ I tilted my head confused. I never ran away from home. Did I? "Ve~ Fratello?"

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Ve~…"

"_Ve~ B-but I missed you~!"_

_A small sigh could be heard from the boy. "But __**they **__don't…Feliciano…please go home…"_

_Tears welled up in my eyes. "ve~! But they are just going to lock me up anyway~!" I whined._

"_Then when we get older…I'll come save you…okay?" _

"_Ve~ really?" I asked._

"_Really, Feliciano."_

_I smiled happily. I really had the best friend ever._

"You…said I always was locked up in the tower…right?" I asked.

I watched Fratello tense up. Ve~? My eyes went wide.

"VE? FRATELLO? DID YOU LIE!" I screamed tears falling from my cheeks.

"Sorry…" Fratello mumbled as he got up and walked to the window.

"WHY? VE~ WHY? WHY DO I KEEP FINDING OUT YOU'VE BEEN LYING! VE~ WHT ELSE HAVE YOU LIED ABOUT!" I screamed.

"….." Fratello wouldn't look at me. "…..a lot…." He said softly.

I bit my lips. "Ve~ Then can you—"

The door being slammed opened scared me and I forgot what I was going to say. Me and Fratello both screamed and hugged each other. But Fratello saw it was the princes first and told me to shut-up. I opened my eyes and was very~ relived it was just Luddy and Antonio.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" Fratello screamed. I blushed seeing Luddy. He seemed different. More…Ve~ worried?

"We need to talk…" Luddy said.

I nodded, but Fratello growled, "Like hell we're going to talk…if anyone needs to talk it's that stupid bastard—" Fratello pointed at Antonio. "Fucking ruining my plan…now both me and Feliciano are in deep shit, bastard!"

"Ve~ why?" I asked.

"Feliciano…do you know why you were locked up in that tower?" Antonio asked softly.

I pouted a little, very~ deep in thought. I…really didn't know why I was locked up in the tower. Ve~ Fratello said I was always there…and…that was…a lie… "Ve~ I'm not sure…I don't…I don't remember…"

"I see…" Luddy said softly.

I was about to apologize, but Fratello beat me to it. "DON'T ASK FELICIANO ANY OF YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS! I'M THE ONLY ONE OUT OF THE TWO OF US THAT KNOWS WHY WE WERE PUT IN THAT FUCKED UP TOWER! SO LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Fratello calmed down a little and glared at Luddy. Ve~ I wonder why Fratello hated Luddy so much? Ve~ it didn't make sense.

Luddy sighed. "Then can you tell us?"

Fratello glared at Luddy more. "Can't you remember, bastards?" Fratello challenged back. Luddy, Antonio, and me all turned to Fratello confused.

A small giggle could be heard and I screamed to see someone next to Fratello. Scary~!

Fratello smirked at the man….Mattie? Right? "Damn…you're here too?" Fratello asked.

"I never left…" Mattie said smirking equally as well as Fratello. Ve~ they knew each other.

"Now I know those two bastards were the ones that fucked me over before." Fratello said to Mattie.

Mattie giggled again, but turned serious. "I thought Feliciano was familiar…didn't think he was that little boy's brother I met when I was with father in Tayli."

"Yeah…?" Fratello said turning back to the window. Both him and Mattie started to whisper. Ve~ I didn't understand~! Someone explain to me~! PLEASE~!

* * *

><p>The older Italian sighed as he whispered to the 'invisible' boy, "None of them remember anything, huh?"<p>

Mattie nodded sadly and whispered, "They were hurt pretty badly…our top wizard, my brother-in-law, you know Arthur." The Italian nodded remembering those big eyebrows. "Said he had to give something up to gain something…like memories for life…or some shit like that."

The Italian smirked, "What? Don't you know those shitty wizards have a fucking exchange-ments for all their shitty spells? I thought you'd now more than anyone."

The 'invisible' boy blushed and scowled, "Yeah, yeah…put a cork in it lover boy…I know what you did last night."

The Italian blushed red and growled as he turned to the Spanish prince; who as everyone else in the room very confused. "FUCKER! DON'T GO TELLING EVERYONE SHIT THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW, DAMMIT!"

Mattie laughed and put a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "He wasn't the one who told me _**Lovi~**_…"

The Italian grimaced knowing what was going on. At first he thought the whole 'I never left' thing was a joke, but _damn…those_ _fucking wizards are so fucking, fucking with me. _"Damn, you and your fucking brother-in-law with caterpillars as eyebrows."

Mattie laughed one last time before gently hugging Lovino. "Oh, you're just angry because I was helping, _**so mean Lovi~**_"

The older Italian grumbled all the swear words he knew at the 'invisible' boy. He was never going to get a break now, was he?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Ve~? I turned to Luddy and Antonio completely lost. Ve~ and they were as lost as I was. I heard a soft sigh come from Mattie's lips. "No turning back now…." Mattie turned to us and motion me, Luddy, and Antonio to sit down. "Sit…Feli~ I guess you will get a story." Mattie said smiling softly.<p>

"Yeah…a scaring story of fucking morons and magical unicorns." Fratello mumbled.

Mattie smacked his arm playfully. "Shut-up…and there was only one unicorn."

Fratello smirked. "Whatever…go, go…tell your fucked up story."

Mattie smirked. "What? Aren't you going to help me?"

Fratello groaned. "I'll be the commentary of story, happy?"

Mattie nodded. "Very…now…before we begin do any of you remember your childhood…well, for you Antonio your early teenage years?"

All of us stayed quiet. Ve~ that was surprising. I thought I was the only one who couldn't remember.

I watched as Mattie nodded to himself in dismay. "Okay then….ummmm…Lovino start counting." Mattie said.

Fratello rolled his eyes, but started to count in his head.

"Okay, Antonio and Ludwig you both promised to save both Feliciano and Lovino when you met them about….let's see…I was six at the time…so….about a good thirteen years. At that time both Lovino's and Feliciano's were killed. And a lot of people went to Tayli or now, just a little piece of the Turkish Empire…but a lot of people went pay their respects. I met Gil~ and you two for the first time there. I also met Lovino…The person who was 'blamed' for Mrs. And Mr. Vargas's death."

Ve~? I turned to see Fratello looking very upset. "Don't say it as if it as if I didn't do it…fuck I probably did kill those two."

"Shut-up~!" Mattie whined. "He didn't kill them…he was just beat in the head he did." Mattie hit Lovino very hard in the head. "So I'm going to just like when we first met try to beat those thoughts out of him…but…back to the story…Feliciano was the good kid…always listen until he met Ludwig…"

"Of course…" Lovino commented.

Mattie rolled his eyes. "Now when I say 'good' I mean Feliciano was pretty much the Turkish Empire 'slave'…Ludwig gave him freedom and they became star-cross lovers."

"Fucking perfect~!"

"Keep Counting!" Mattie scowled at Fratello.

"Fine, fine…" Fratello mumbled.

"Feliciano broke the rules and he had to be punished, but Ludwig…being the nice guy you are protect Feliciano…in the end you both got ass kicked…pretty hard…"

"HALLELUJAH! JUSTICE WAS FUCKING SERVED!" Fratello yelled.

Mattie shot Fratello a look and Fratello went back to counting. "Antonio, you got your ass kicked too because you hit on Lovino…And Lovino is a…piece of work."

"Tsk…glad you see it, bastard…"

"Oh, my god…I don't really know much about what happened with you, Feliciano and you, Ludwig….but it wasn't funny watching my brother-in-law have to heal you and Feliciano…"

"Really, I was pretty damn happy to watch Potato Bastard all bloody."

"Hush~!" Mattie said to Fratello. Ve~ I really didn't understand what Mattie was talking about. Ve~ and Fratello seemed very close to Mattie and I don't understand how that can be…

"Hey…I told you Maple Bastard…I'm not telling the fucking story…I'm just putting my word in when I want to."

"Whatever….Ummmm…Nothing that horrible happened to anyone…but…Gil~ was shaken up by it…he still refuses to talk about when carried you to my brother-in-law begging for him to heal you….ummm…Antonio the Turkish Empire really didn't like how close you were to Lovino, but they did nothing about it because Lovino pretty much did worse than they could do…I was there…" Mattie shivered and Fratello smirked. "Yes….the Turkish Empire probably couldn't have more than Lovino had…"

"I don't understand…" Luddy asked as he got up. "I don't remember any of this…Why were they even lock up in the tower in the first place?"

Mattie slowly pointed to Fratello. Fratello grimaced as he was being pointed at. "Fucking Tattletale…" Fratello said pouting. Ve~ Fratello was the reason.

"Ve~ I don't understand~! What did Fratello do~?"

Mattie held his laughs. "What didn't he do?" Mattie exclaimed. "While you and Ludwig went on your I love you, but can't be with meeting…Lovino, here and sometimes me…"

"Yeah right…You fucking Maple Bastard, you were too scared to do anything fun."

"Yes, yes I was…but I stayed with you." Mattie said smiling.

"Whatever…" Fratello said pouting more.

"To tell you the truth…" Mattie bit his lip as Fratello glared him down.

"Say it, and I'll kill you…"

Maddie glanced at me and screamed, "YOUANDLOVINOHAVESPECIALPOWERS

ANDTHETURKISHEMPIREWANTED

THOSEPOWERSALLTOTHEMSELVES

ANDLUDWIGANDANTONIO

GOTINTHEIRWAY

ANDTHENLOVINO'S

REBELISHATTUDIED

GOTOTHERSINVOLVED

ANDTHEYDECIDED

ITWOULDBESAFEST

TOLOCKYOUGUYSUP!"

I watched as Fratello jumped and started to wrestle Mattie. "Damn bastard can't you keep at least one secret dammit!"

Mattie pinned Fratello down and smiled. "But that wasn't just our secret and plus I didn't tell anyone about the unicorn." Mattie kissed Fratello's cheek and smirked at Fratello's red face. "And plus…why fight me…I know exactly what you're going to do and how and when you are going to do it…" Mattie frowned. "What number are you on?"

"Like the Hell I should know! GET OFF!" Fratello yelled.

"But if you stopped counting how am I suppose to know when Gil~ when come in~!" Mattie whined.

Ve~ my head hurts…they're talking about really weird things. Ve~ and Antonio been, really, _really _quiet. I glanced to see Antonio on the ground passed out. Ve~ was it siesta time already. Ve~ Maybe… I yawned. Yep it was. Ve~ I'm going to sleep…to much weird things have been going on.

* * *

><p>Lovino pouted under Mattie's hold. "Tsk…bastard 5….4…3…2…"<p>

"HEY BIRDIE~! GUESS WHAT JUST HAPP—" The Prussian prince looked at his lover on top of the older Italian. "NOT awesome~! Now I know who you are~! West….please tell me this just a completely awesome nightmare…"

"Sorry bastard…I'm here to stay…so just go fuck Mattie and leave me the fuck alone…"

The Prussian dramatically fell to his knees. "NNNNOOOOTTTT AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!"

Lovino faced Mattie. "That's you're moron right there."

Mattie sighed. "I know…just get off my back about it….he's very influenced by Francis….okay? Just shut-up."

"I'm not telling the fucking pucking rainbows story…I'm just calling what I see."

"…I hate you…" Mattie said as he fell into defeat letting the older Italian go in the process.

"I'm sorry, but I already have someone I hate….you know, the bastard that fainted halfway through your story. Yeah….that's my fucking tomato bastard for ya." Lovino said as he got up and walked out of the room smirking like the little devil he was.

* * *

><p>AN:Sorry for the weird writing style when Mattie is screaming with caps...All the other types of style I used wouldn't show up on the document preview...so...I'm just really sorry. D=


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The 'invisible' boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to go after him, okay Gil~?"<p>

The Prussian huffed. "Fine…Not Awesome…Stupid steals you away again~! NOT Awesome!" He laid on the ground and pouted.

Mattie walked over and took a glass beer from his pocket. "Here…drink this…you are so awesome…how could anyone steal me from you?"

The Prussian took the beer and smirked. He laughed, "Kesesese…So true, so true~! I'm just too Awesome for my own good…Go, go protect the brat from getting in trouble."

Mattie kissed Gilbert on the cheek. "Thank-you for being so Awesome." Mattie said as he ran after the small Italian.

Ludwig turned to Gilbert; who was chugging his beer happily. "You know you just got played with, right?" The German prince asked his older brother.

"Tsk….Kesesese….I'm to awesome to played with…Get real West" The Prussian announced as he got up and left to get another beer.

Ludwig rolled his eyes before frowning softly. There were memories he couldn't remember...but….he knew where to find them. Ludwig unconsciously kissed the smaller, sleeping Italian on the cheeks as he covered the small Italian with a warm cover.

Ludwig blushed when he realized what he was doing. He read to many of his older brother special books. The German sighed one last time before heading out to the library again.

* * *

><p>The older Italian stopped when he heard running steps towards him. He rolled his eyes and turned to see his 'invisible' friend run up to him. "You really think I was going to leave you?" Mattie asked with a smirk.<p>

"A guy can fucking hope, right?" The Italian said as he walked off again. The 'invisible' man right behind him. "….who did that spell?"

"What spell, _**Lovi~**_?" Mattie asked in a mocking tone.

Lovino groaned. "You know what spell, bastard!"

Mattie smirk widen. "Oh! You must mean the mind link spell!" Lovino nodded very annoyed. "Arthur taught it to me and when I preformed it all I could think about was you and if you were safe." Mattie shrugged thinking it wasn't a big deal. "Are you mad?"

"…..no, there's no damn point in being pissed at you….me and Feliciano have the same fucking thing…so I'm use to people being in my damn corrupted mind." Lovino explained.

"True~! You're mind is very corrupted~!" Mattie said happily.

Lovino glared at his friend, before sighing and leaving it be for the moment. There was no real point in fighting him. Really there wasn't.

* * *

><p>The German prince glared at the book in front of him. <em>They said Bruder remembers what had happened…but….is it really safe to break his rules and do this…. <em>

The German imagined what could happen if he was fighting a foe from the past and not even remembering even a little how the fight ended or happened. What could happen if Feliciano had to step in and….

"_Ve~ Don't!" A small Italian girl screamed as she ran in front of the bleeding to death German._

_The German's eyes widen knowing the small girl was going to kill herself to protect him. "NOOO! GET AWAY, ITALIA! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN AND RUN! RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" The German stayed in shock as the small girl fell the ground full of blood. Slowly tears fell from his eyes for the first time ever. Why couldn't she have listen to him….just once. "ITALIA~!"The small German screamed as he was too knocked out by a dark shadow._

The German prince held his head in pain. _What….was….that? _The German growled knowing it had to be done and he would deal with the punishment from his brother later on. The German pulled a very old black and white book with a picture of a bird out of the bookshelf. His eyes didn't seem shocked when the whole bookshelf moved and opened a hidden passage way. Slowly he walked in and the bookshelf closed behind him.

His eyes were amazed though at how many diaries his brother really had. The German sighed as slowly took out the oldest one he could find first. _Mein gott this will take me forever… _

It was a pretty good thing he loved to read...

* * *

><p>The Italian growled and hid behind his friend when a unicorn came into sight. Mattie seemed confused at first, but smiled when he saw his brother-in-law and little nephew jump off the unicorn. "Arthur! Peter! What are you guys doing here?" Mattie exclaimed happily as he hugged them both.<p>

"I can't leave you two to explain everything—" Arthur asked as his eyes drifted to Lovino. "Now, can I?"

The Italian growled at the English man who wore a dark green cape and had eyebrows you could land a plane on. Seriously, they were HUGE! "Fuck you, Wizard bastard!" The Italian exclaimed, pissed as he backed away from the Unicorn some more. _They had to bring the fucking Unicorn, didn't they! BASTARDS!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia~!

* * *

><p>Lovino glared as the English man walked around him over and over. "Looking for something bastard?" Lovino asked pissed. He hated to be looked at like he was a fucking animal.<p>

Slowly the English man stood still and sighed, "No, just wondering…..nothing…it's nothing…" The English man walked away and headed towards the room where Feliciano and Antonio were still sleeping. Lovino glanced at the Unicorn staring at him with glazy eyes and quickly the Italian followed behind the English man. _D-damn unicorn!_

* * *

><p>Peter glanced at his Uncle Mattie. "What's his problem?"<p>

Mattie smiled at his eight year old nephew. "Nothing Peter…Lovino is just mad me and Uni~ had to save his butt from danger…."

Peter seemed more confused. "Really? When Uni was still little right?"

Mattie nodded. "Yep."

Peter smiled. "How many times did you have to this Lovino?" Peter and Mattie watched as the Unicorn started to tap the ground. Peter seemed shocked when his Uni~ keep going past fifty, but Mattie just smirked. _Too many times to even count…._

* * *

><p>The English man stared at the two sleeping bodies and huffed. "Still as lazy as ever I see."<p>

Lovino glanced at both his brother and Antonio before groaning. "Wait a sec." Lovino kicked Antonio in the gut to wake him up and went to his little brother and pushed him off the bed he was sleeping on. Both of them cried and jolted up.

"LOVI~!" The both cried.

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat on the windowsill. "There all yours, Bastard." Lovino muttered as he stared out of the window. Not that he would admit it, but he was nervous as hell. Hell, he wanted to jump out of this two story window than have Antonio and his little brother, remember anything. And that was the god damn truth.

* * *

><p>Ve~? I stared at the man with big eyebrows. Ve~? For some reason he looked familiar…or at least his big eyebrows did. Ve~ they look a little scary~!<p>

"Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland…I am the greatest wizard in Ganlend. And I am here to return you memories and hopefully not take anything really important away this time, okay?" The man….Arthur said. Ve~ all…my mermories….Ve~….

I glanced at Fratello wanting to hear some encouragement, but got nothing. He didn't even glance at me. Ve~ Fratello…I'm scared~! I don't know why….but I'm scared to remember~!

* * *

><p>The German Prince sighed as he put another one of his brother's diaries away. He wasn't finding anything about him. Not even one little sentence yet. The German's eyes landed on a book that was different from the rest, and it was on the highest shelf unlike the others. The German glared at the book for a while before slowly pulling it out.<p>

The German Prince expected the book before opening it. It was older looking than the rest and full of dust…which meant his brother hasn't read it in a long time. The book was a dark red color instead of black like the others. It was made of leather, not wood.

The German blew the dust off the book and stared at shock at the cover of the book.

_Property of: Ludwig Herrick __Weillschmidt_

_DO NOT TOUCH_

_THAT MEANS YOU BRUDER!_

Slowly the German opened the book and for the first time in his life he was scared. Scared of what this book really held inside…what secrets it had held. The past he had forgotten. The past he knew he needed to remember.

The German gulped before he started to read the first page…

_Dear Mr. Journal….._

* * *

><p>AN:_ don't kill me...I know I'm taking my sweet time with the wonderful information...but... XD It's far more fun making people suffer, *Shot* Ouchy...alright...alright...the next few chapters will explain everything...not really...but that's the fun of it all...Okay, I'm done, I'm done...It's late and I'm going to bed...because making everyone suffer until tomorrow makes me happy._ *Shot two more times* _Bye~!_  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own no hetalia!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Journal,<em>

_Bruder is making me write in you. He's such a moron….but….I still love him….sometimes. When he's not dead drunk. What am I even suppose to write you?_

_Do you really have a meaning? But….as seeing as I'm going to write in you for maybe ever now…might as well get some things down. My name is Ludwig and one day I'm going to be King of Yengram. I'm seven years of age, but the adult of this household. Why? Because my parents are dead…._

_And my Bruder is a complete idiot. That's all you need to know about me for now….later….I guess….._

_~Ludwig~_

_Dear Mr. Journal,_

_Second day of having you and I have some exciting news. No….not really…kind of stupid and sad. My Bruder and I are going to Tayli because the king and queen of that land were killed. I heard one of their sons—the older on I think killed them. But really that wasn't such a surprise I heard the two boys are __Haruspexes and everyone who smart knows those kinds of magic holders are dangerous and rare. I don't know if I can really blame the boy, but he was always a troublemaker. So, this isn't really a surprise. I don't even know why me and Bruder have to go! I mean I really don't want to see any disgusting Haruspexes. Maybe I can change Bruder's mind…I'm going to try that. Hopefully it works…._

_~Ludwig~_

The German slowly put the book in one of his bags that were tied to his waist. He was going to read more later…but…. _Feliciano and Lovino are Haruspexes…this isn't going to end well was it?_

The German Prince sighed as he left the hidden room and he was so confused. Haruspexes were only fairytales that were told to bad children…right? The German went through the book cases and took out all the Haruspexes books he was able to find. _Better start reading…._

But for some reason something in his stomach wasn't sitting right. Something felt…out of place….

* * *

><p>Ve~ I watched as Mr. Arthur made a really icky scone appear from tine air. It was burned, and Ewwww~! I don't wanna eat that~! Ve~ I don't wanna die~! Mr. Arthur glanced at my scared face and sighed. "Either eat this or I'll give a needle to stick in your vein." I bit my lip. I started to cry as I ate the nasty scone. Ve~ it was really, really bad!<p>

I was shocked to see Antonio turn the scone down. "No….If I lost my memories I'll get them back myself."

Mr. Arthur groaned. "You brat! Why don't you take the help! You can't remember by yourself!"

Antonio glared at Mr. Arthur. "Then I guess I won't be remembering anytime soon, mmmm?" Antonio sneered as he left the room.

"….." Mr. Arthur seemed shocked before turning to Fratello with an accusing look. Fratello didn't turn to him. He didn't even acknowledge Mr. Arthur was mad at him.

Ve~ I quickly finished the icky scone….Ve~…..Ve~….nothing happened~? I pouted while tears fell from my eyes. I ate that icky scone for nothing~!

* * *

><p>The German opened the oldest book he found first…sadly it was a fairytale…he opened another and another before he had seen them all. He didn't read any of them. All fairytales…those wouldn't help him.<p>

The German looked over the books again before sighing…he had nothing else to look at that might help…He just…wouldn't completely trust the books…that weren't real anyway…

The German Prince quickly scanned each book and wrote a somewhat helpful hint from each book about Haruspexes. He groaned when he put the books away and read over his notes.

_You must carry a chaos inside you to give birth to a Haruspex_

_When it is dark enough, you can see the Haruspex's true light_

_Dawn begins at midnight, but only when you look close enough _

_The Haruspex power lies in their mind and heart_

_Only those who the Haruspex loves will see any light from them_

The German didn't understand any of the notes he had taken. They didn't make sense. What possessed him to take such…useless notes! The German didn't know why he didn't just throw those notes away…something told him not to. A small crying voice. Slowly the German groaned and put the notes in his pocket. It wasn't like he was going to need them…..right?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>The oldest Italian glanced at his now sleeping brother. <em>Well, at least one of us can use their powers well…but of course it's the moron who doesn't even know about them…dammit…<em>

The Italian turned to the angry English man. "What did you do, Lovino? You do know if Antonio does not remember that will just lead everyone into darkness…but you probably don't care about that."

The Italian did care. He cared about his brother's, Mattie's….even that tomato bastard's safety. But….If that tomato bastard remembered he wouldn't care for him. He would get all weird and stuff….

"_Hey~ Lovi~!" The Italian glared at the Spaniard. _

"_What?"He asked in his normal grumpy voice. _

"_I heard that the guy who killed the Queen and King was their own son. Can you believe that~!"_

_The Italian glared at the ground. "…no…"_

"_I hope that boy gets punished really badly…they shouldn't let a killer on the loose…even if he was a child."_

_The Italian watched with shock eyes at the Spaniard that was smiling again._

"_Don't worry Lovi~! That killer won't get to you promise~!" _

"…_.B-bastard!" The Italian glared at the stupid Spanish man. "I….it was my fault…I'm the killer…"_

"_What?" The Spaniard asked confused. His…little Lovi~….killed his…own parents? Lovi~ was the killer?_

"_D-Dammit Bastard~! AND I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME! DAMMIT!" The Italian quickly punched the Spaniard as he was about to grab his hand. "I-I HATE YOU!" _

The Italian sighed knowing he had some serious anger issues. He felt the English man's abusive words that have ended each of his lecturing, stab his chest. He just wanted it all to stop. He already knew he was a murder. He knew he was tainted. He knew he was a monster. Why couldn't every on leave it at that?

* * *

><p>The 'invisible' man frowned slightly knowing his friend was upset. "Uni~? Where are you going~? You can't go into the castle~!" The small child cried out to his unicorn.<p>

The older man sighed, _That unicorn just won't allow that boy to get hurt in anyway will it? _The blonde man smiled softly and petted his nephew's head. "Stay here…me and Uni~ need to do something, okay?"

The small child pouted, but slowly nodded. The child's uncle smiled as he followed the Unicorn into the castle.

When Mattie caught up and was walking next to Uni~; he softly whisper, "Must you act like this all the time? I understand your worry, but you need to give Lovino a chance to fight his own battles."

The Unicorn gave Mattie a small glare and kept moving to the room where the older Italian was.

Mattie sighed, "Look at me…talking to a unicorn…" Mattie huffed. "A unicorn that's just as stubborn as Lovino. I don't believe I can't even go against a unicorn and win…not fair."

* * *

><p>The Spanish prince glared at the ground underneath him. He wasn't telling the truth to anyone. He remembered…he remembered everything. He just…<em>Lovino's<em> _face was so hurt when he declared he was the one to kill his parents…I never want to see that face again…if that means I have to pretend to __**not**__ remember fine… _

The Spanish prince smiled and kept walking forward. It would be easy to pretend. He usually forgot about those memories anyway….but…he knew one day he was going to get caught.

Slowly the Spaniard walked into the library and gave his German friend a small smile.

"What?" The German prince asked not wanting to joke and play around with the Spaniard at the moment. He needed more information.

"Open your little journal to page twenty-four." The Spanish prince said still smiling. If he was going to get caught might as well start if the one he brought down with him.

* * *

><p>The German seemed confused. How did his Spanish friend know he had that small journal? But nevertheless he opened to page twenty-four of his journal and read.<p>

_Dear Mr. Journal,_

_I….nothing makes sense anymore…the girl I fell in love with is a….a haruspex…and I…her brother was the one who killed the queen and king of Tayli. And to make things worse Antonio is in love with the murder! I tried to talk him out of it…I mean he already had so many cuts and bruises and…ummm…pain in his lower regions….why did he still go back to the little murder…and why did I feel scared of seeing the girl I fell in love with tomorrow…maybe I'm just going crazy….I blame Antonio…I blame this trip…._

_I blame this feeling in my chest whenever that girl smiles…when she cries and begs me to stay…When her eyes shine when I tell her how beautiful she was…and…mein gott, I have issues….whatever….I don't care…none of this makes sense….and for some reason I really don't care anymore. UGH!NOW I REALLY DO NEED TO MAKE A DO NOT TOUCH SIGN ON YOU! Damn…it….I really hate bruder right now._

_~Ludwig~_

The German prince was far from confused. Who was that girl…wait….

_"Y-you're a boy?" He asked shocked._

_"Ve~ yes….didn't we cover this before me and my brother are both boys." The smaller Italian said confused._

The German felt his face heat up very quickly. The Spaniard smiled. "Ludwig…I need to tell you something about our little trip out that one day a few days ago~!"

Ludwig looked up at his Spanish friend. He couldn't speak. His body still in shock.

"I knew it was going to be Feli's~ eighteenth and Lovi's~ twenty-first birthday and as a present I wanted us to save them from that tower~! I don't really know why they were put in that tower~ but I have always loved Lovi~ and you have always loved Feli~! So….I made up a plan to save them…didn't think they would do most of the work…Ah~ my little Lovi~ is amazing isn't he~! But~ anyways…are you mad I tricked you?" The Spanish prince asked worried.

"You….planned this?" The German asked softly.

"Yep~!" The Spanish man said cheerfully.

The German pinched the top of his nose. "So all of that talk about 'how wonderful it would be if they found some pretty princesses who needed to be saved'….was?"

"Oh, just a way to butter you up~!" The Spaniard said still smiling happily.

"You…tricked me?" The German asked still not believing what he was hearing.

"Si~….sorry…but I know you love Feli~ a lot…so it was okay~!" the Spanish prince said smiling more softly to his friend.

"…." The German shook his head. "Mein gott…you….tricked me…and made a plan….by yourself?"

"Si~! No one knows I remember, silly~!"

The German sighed. When had his friend gain a brain and he lost his? The German sighed. _I have to be asleep…that was the only way Antonio would be able to come up with a plan like this…right? Right….Mein gott…I'm so confused…_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine...maybe on day...no...it's never going to be mine...sorry.

* * *

><p>The oldest Italian and the English man jumped in shock when the door was kicked down. The English man blushed seeing his Unicorn and brother-in-law staring at them. "AH, crap!" Lovino screamed. The Unicorn and 'invisible' man sighed seeing their friend try to open the window to jump out.<p>

The 'invisible' man put his arm around the Italian. "You really are clumsy when someone comes to save your ass, you know that right?"

"S-SHUT-UP!" The Italian screamed as he was dumped on the Unicorn's back.

"Nyaaa~!" The Unicorn gently calls, happily nuzzling the Italian.

"Look~ Uni~ loves you~!" Mattie laughs seeing his friend's face red. The Italian pouts, but doesn't fight as the Unicorn carries him out to the garden.

"Why do you shits always have to fucking save me?" The Italian mumbles.

"Because Lovi~ we love you~!" Mattie says grinning.

"Well….at least that makes one of us." The Italian mumbles softly.

Uni and Mattie stares in shock. "MEANIE~!"

* * *

><p><em>Ve~? Ve~? I'm lost~! I walked around looking for my way home. Ve~? It was scary being alone...I sat down crying. I'm lost~! Ve~ Fratello~! I'm lost~!<em>

"_Hey…are you okay?" I turned my head a little and saw a very, very scary person. _

"_VE~! I'M SORRY~! I'M SORRY! DON'T EAT ME PLEASE~! VE~ I'M NOT TASTY AT ALL!"_

_I screamed louder when he covered my mouth. "Hold on…I'm not going to eat you…okay?"_

_I tilted my head confused, but stopped screaming. The boy sighed and let my mouth go slowly. "Ve~ you're not?"_

"_No…who gave that idea people eat people?" The boy asked._

"_Ve~" I quieted down not wanting to explain. "It doesn't matter…" _

_The boy raised his eyebrow, but nodded. "Now, why were you crying?"_

"_I'm lost~! Ve~ I need to get home~!" I whined._

_The boy sighed and took my hand. "Then don't cry…I'll take you to the main street and walk you the rest of the way home, okay?"_

_Ve~? He's wants to help me? Really~! Ve~! I'm so happy~! "Okay~!" I said giggling. "Then we're friends now, right~?"_

"…_I…suppose…Ummmm…" The boy turned red, but not as red as Fratello. Ve~ I don't think anyone can turn as red as him. "I'm Ludwig…what's your name?"_

_Ve~ my name~? 'DON'T GO GIVING STRANGERS YOUR FUCKING REAL NAME, DAMMIT!' "Ve…my…name is…mmmm…Italia? Ve~ Yes my name is Italia~! Nice to meet you~!"_

_The boy nodded any walked me home. Ve~ a friend~! A friend~! I made a real friend~! Yay~! _

* * *

><p>The Spaniard sat on the floor, waiting. His friend was in his own thoughts…so; this may take a little bit or time. The Spaniard glanced at the ground. How was he suppose to tell everyone else he remembers…how was he suppose to tell his Lovi~?<p>

"_I hope that boy gets punished really badly…they shouldn't let a killer on the loose…even if he was a child."_

The Spaniard glared the ground. Why had he said that? He was never so blunt and mean…The Spanish prince sighed. He had said that because he didn't know his Lovi~ killed his own parents…and he thought if the 'killer' was still alive he would hurt his Lovi~.

Was it so wrong to have different feelings on an issue if you learn that the person you love more than anything has something to do with the issue? The Spaniard didn't really know the answer, but he really care for the answer. He will always love Lovi~ even if everyone else has to die so he could keep him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:I own nothing..and I mean it this time...actually I mean it all the time...whatever...

* * *

><p>The older Italian glared at the flowers in front of him. All so peaceful…not a care in the world. If only he was like that…if only he could control his anger long enough…than no one would be in this mess…And his brother would have had his fairytale ending long ago…<p>

* * *

><p>The 'Invisible' man stared at his friend for a long time. He saw Uni was walking towards him. "Hold it…" The man whispered softly. The Unicorn glowered the man. "I'll talk to him…leave this one to me…okay?" The Unicorn hesitantly nodded before walking away to eat some of the red roses.<p>

The Blonde man turned to his friend, a look of pain on his face. He really didn't know what to say…what to do….if only he was stronger than….No, nothing would have changed….nothing…. The man walked over to his friend and put his hand on that tense shoulder. His friend really needed to learn to relax.

"I'm sorry…but…I can't let you beat yourself up for something that happened so long ago." The 'invisible' man sighed as he moved some hair from his friend's eyes. His Italian friend was 'sweating'…just like when they had first met.

"Easy for you to say, bastard…you weren't locked up in that fucking tower…." The Italian said turning away from his friend.

"You're right…but…are you just going to give up now? Give up to what everyone else says…Give up because you're brother's happy…I'm not saying that's wrong, but…what about yourself? What do I want! I'm not just going to—"

"I WANT NOTHING FROM ANYONE!" The Italian screamed, red with shame.

The 'invisible' man huffed. "Nothing my ass…" The 'invisible' man bit his lip. He hated using painful things to use against his friend. He really did…but… "You killed your parents, but not because you wanted them dead…you killed them to protect me…to protect Uni~…don't ever….**ever**….allow people to say you're a heartless murder! YOU GIVE UP YOUR LIFE TO PROTECT OTHERS THAT CAN'T…WHY DO YOU LOOK DOWN ON YOURSELF!" The Man started to breath heavily. "…this is the time…not to protect others…but to protect yourself…do you want to do…not what Feli~ wants, not what I want, Not what Antonio wants, and not even what your dead parents may want…it's your turn Lovino Vargas….and I'll be damned if I let you give up more of your life for others!"

The man watched as his friend started to walk away. The man held his breath, this was not how he had planned to cheer his friend up…but…he needed to be the truth sooner or later…The rest was up to his friend…whatever he may choose…

* * *

><p>The Italian stopped walking when he hit a dead end. <em>D-dammit…. <em>The Italian pouted as he looked into the lake blocking his path.

"_Lovi~ look, look~!" The Spanish man yelled out to his friend._

"_What, bastard?" The Italian asked walking next to him. He looked into the water like the bastard wanted him too. The Italian scowled at the stranger in his reflection. He turned away to glare at the Spanish man. "What am I looking at?"_

"_Our reflections, silly Lovi~!" The Spaniard said smiling. _

_The look the Spanish man gave the Italian made the Italian look into the water again. He glared and glared….but nothing…he couldn't see himself in the water…only a stranger…_

The Italian scowled. He still only saw a stranger in the water. The Italian looked closer…what did everyone else see that he couldn't?

"Lovi~?" The Italian jumped when he say the Spanish Bastard's reflection.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" The Italian turned quickly to the Spanish bastard. His face was red and he felt dizzy. _H-how did the bastard-!_

"H-hold on, Lovi~!" The Spaniard quickly put his arms around the Italian and pulled him in closely. "Be more careful…Lovi~, you could have fell into the lake!"

The Italian tried to push the Spaniard away without prevail. "W-what do you want, bastard?" The Italian asked as he stopped fighting.

"To….to…." The Spaniard turned red a little as his eyes avoided Lovino's. The Italian felt his heart speed up. Something was wrong…something was horribly wrong. "Lovino Vargas…I want to apologize…"

"F-for what…b-bastard?" The Italian asked getting freaked out now. Antonio never called him by his full name…not ever…

"For….for saying the murder…you…should have been punished really badly...I only said that because I didn't know the murder was you, Lovino…I wanted to protect you…I...I shouldn't have said that though…but you never let me explain back then…Lovino Vargas nothing you could do would ever NOT be in love you…Lovino…then, now, and forever more…I won't ever hurt you again…promise!"

The Italian started to breath heavily. _No…No….GOD DAMMIT NO! _

"Lovi~?" The Spaniard asked concerned.

The Italian shook his head sweat coming from his eyes. _He wasn't suppose to remember…HE WASN'T FUCKING SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

A/N:Yay! I see the ending in my mind now~! YAY~!

* * *

><p>The Italian shook his head. "No! No, you weren't supposed to remember dammit!" The Italian pushed the Spanish Prince away, but Antonio quickly acted and grabbed the Italian again.<p>

"I NEVER FORGOT!" The Spanish Prince yelled.

The Italian stopped fighting back and glanced at the Prince. What was he suppose to do? He didn't know anymore…he really didn't…_C-chigi…._

* * *

><p><em>I walked into my house and saw Fratello. I bit my lip. Ve~ I should just act normally. "Ve~ Hi Fratello~!" I said happily. I watched as Fratello just grunted and left out the door. Ve~ he must be upset about what had happened…<em>

"_Hello there." _

_Ve~? I turned to see a Spanish man in front of me. "Ve~ Hello~!" I said happily._

"_You must be Feliciano…one of the maids here?" The Spanish man asked happily. Maid? Ve~ Did Fratello—Ve~? _

"_Ummmm….Ve~ who are you?" I asked avoiding the obvious lie my Fratello told the man._

"_Oh, I'm Antonio __Fernandez Carried, Prince of Sinpa. Sorry, for my rudeness. It's good to meet you, Feliciano…but….ummm..I have to go…" I watched as the Prince ran out after Fratello. _

_Ve~….he didn't know…Fratello lied to him. I sighed as I walked to my room to see two men talking. "Ve~ Hello?" I asked confused. _

"_Mmmm?" The two men turned to m. Ve~ I knew one was my Grandfather…but the other one…Ve~ who was he? He had a mask on and heavy clothes on even though it was summer and very hot here. Ve~? _

"_Oh? You must be Feliciano! I have heard so much about you and your brother from your grandfather! My name is Sadiq Annan and I am the new ruler of this land! I hope we will be able to friends."_

_I slowly nodded. Ve~ I wonder why I'm so afraid right now? Ve~ I'm just going crazy._

* * *

><p><em>I looked outside. Ve~ ever since I met the new ruler…he made me stay inside. I wasn't allowed to leave…not ever, ever! I won't ever be able to pick flowers again…Ve~ I won't ever be able to thank that boy who help me get back home. <em>

_Ve~? I quickly got up as I saw a very noticeable dark hat. Ve~ It's the boy! I glanced at my door. Ve~….I couldn't leave…I didn't want to get hit like Fratello did….but… Ve~ I opened my window. I closed my eyes in bliss. How I missed the summer breeze~. I bit my lip and knew the trouble I'd get in…but…I wanted freedom~! I wanted to find home~! Ve~ Fratello told me in those stories, when I find home, I find my fairytale ending~! _

_I jumped out of the window and fell into the boy's arms. Ve~! I giggled. He really caught me~! _

"_I-Italia!" He exclaimed shocked. "You…why? Why did jump out a window! That's dangerous! You could have got hurt!"_

"_Ve~ Sorry~!" I said smiling. But…I'm so happy to be outside again!_

* * *

><p><em>I've jumped out of the window everyday now to meet Ludwig in our special flower patch. He learned almost everything about me and Ve~ I loved him~! I ran into Ludwig's arms like I've been doing for the past few weeks. <em>

"_Well, well, well…look what we found~!" I turned to see some of the Turkish guards. Ve~ No! They found out~!_

_I gasped as Ludwig went in front of me. "I suggest you leave…now!" Ludwig said in a very~ scary voice. _

_But…but the guards just laughed. Ve~ No! No!_

NOO! I got up from my bed crying. Ve~ scary! Ve~ Ludwig got hurt because of…me! I cried softly. Ve~ what should I do now~? Ve~ What could I do now?

* * *

><p>The Italian glared the ground. <em>What I want…<em>

The Italian turned to the Spanish Prince and kissed him roughly. The Italian eased a little when the Prince kissed him back with just as much force if not more.

_I love him…and…and I want to stay with him!_

The Italian gasped as two hands touched his butt. He glared the Spaniard stopping the kiss. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you?"

The Spanish man smiled goofily. "But Lovi~ butt is so soft~ and Cute~!"

The Italian chose to ignore that as he kissed the Spaniard again. Nothing could ruin this, right?

….

Guess again…

The Spaniard's French friend came running and screamed to the couple. "The Turkish Empire is here!"

The Spaniard glared and turned to his friend. "Get the troops ready! I'll be there in a moment!"

"Of course!" The French man said as he ran off again. The Italian shook his head. _No….No, Dammit! Not now!_

"Stay here Lovi~…I'll be back soon. Promise!" The Italian just stood in shock as the Spanish prince kissed him good-bye and ran off to where the troops were already coming out. The Italian looked around. He needed to find Feliciano!

* * *

><p>The German sighed in annoyance. He lost to the Turkish guards before. He needed to be more careful this time…he couldn't let them take Feliciano away from him…again… The German was starting to devise a plan when his brother came in screaming. "WEST! THE TURKISH EMPIRE IS HERE! HURRY WE NEED YOU!"<p>

The German quickly rose from his seat startled. They had already came? _Damn…to late for a plan…_

The German nodded to his brother as they both ran outside where the guards and the Prussian's friends were already. The all seemed ready to fight…but the German couldn't get the feeling something wrong was going to happen. _Damn…I really am going crazy aren't I? _


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia

* * *

><p>The Italian ran into the castle; calling for his little brother. He was relieved to see his brother sitting up on his bed. Crying…but not hurt…physically at least.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked up to see Fratello staring at me. "Ve~?" I questioned. I watched as Fratello bit his lip.<p>

"The Turkish Empire is here…"

I quickly got up and ran to Fratello. "Ve~ then we have to go! We have to help older brother Antonio and Luddy~!"

"Right…" Fratello nodded in agreement. We both turned to the door surprised to see a Unicorn and Mattie standing in front of it.

"Neither of you can leave…sorry." Mattie said.

The Unicorn nodded in agreement. I backed away. Ve~? Why? Why couldn't we leave?

I ran to the window to watch…Ve~ I'm always forced to watch the people I love get hurt!

* * *

><p>The German and Spanish prince walked to the front of their army. It was their fight after all. They both watched as the Turkish king and the Italian's grandfather walked to the front as well.<p>

"WE WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE! GIVE US WHAT IS OURS!" The Grandfather yelled so everyone could hear.

The German watched in shock as his friend took out his axe. "FUCK YOU!" He yelled back.

The German sighed a little, but nodded in agreement. He wouldn't let the Italians go that easily either.

The Turkish Emperor shrugged. "THEN….DIE!"

The Emperor smirked as the war had begun because of his word. Like hell he'd loss to a bunch of commoners. Both him and the Grandfather ran to the back of the army. They were going to have fun watching.

* * *

><p>Ve~! I watched in horror as they all fought. Ve~! My eyes never left Luddy's form~! Ve~ stay safe, stay safe!<p>

* * *

><p>The Older Italian watched as the Spaniard fought his way to his grandfather. He gulped softly. <em>Damn moron….you're gonna die…dammit!<em>

The Italian turned to see his 'friends' still in front of the door.

_Damn!_

* * *

><p>The Spaniard quickly made it to the Italian's Grandfather...Thanks to his axe friend. He felt like he had the upper hand with the Grandfather, but that thought quickly disappeared when a sword was stabbed in his left arm. <em>D-dammit! <em>The Spanish prince didn't give up though. He would never loss Lovi~ to a man like him.

* * *

><p>The German was making his way to the Turkish Emperor. That's where his fight lied.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Luddy~ ran towards the Turkish Emperor. No~…Ve~ no~! "LUDDY DON'T!" I screamed hoping he would hear me from inside…but sadly he didn't as he kepted going towards that man…Ve~ why? Why was doing this? Ve~ I want to help! But…how?<p>

* * *

><p>The 'Invisible' man watched as the two Italian started to cry. He didn't want to do this. The two of them should be out there fighting side by side with their lovers….but…then…neither of them knew how to fight…and…he couldn't lose his friends because of stupidity.<p>

* * *

><p>The German was quite happy he finally made it to the Emperor. But…the Emperor seemed just as happy. But…why?<p>

* * *

><p>I screamed as Luddy was stabbed. NO! NOOOO! LUDDY~! I watched as he got up again. I shook my head. I want to help! I WANT TO PROTECT THE PERSON I LOVE!<p>

* * *

><p>The Italian glared at his grandfather and the Spanish prince. The Fucking Grandfather was winning dammit! The Italian growled. <em>No, No dammit! I WON'T GIVE UP THAT BASTARD TO MY FUCKING JACK ASS OF A GRANDFATHER!<em>

* * *

><p>The 'Invisible' man and the Unicorn watched in shock as the two Italian turned to each other. <em>God dammit!<em>

* * *

><p>I turned to Fratello and I felt as if something was taking over me….Ve~ maybe my feelings….my want to protect my love ones… I watched as Fratello smirked as punched the window. The glass shattered under my Fratello's new found strength. Both me and Fratello nodded knowing what was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>The 'Invisible' man and Unicorn ran to stop the Italian brothers, but it was to late…the two of them jumped out of the window. "D-dammit!" The 'Invisible' man mumbled as he and the Unicorn ran out the door and down the stairs. This wouldn't end well…he just knew it wouldn't.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Ve~! I landed on my feet when I hit the ground. Fratello did as well. Ve~? I turned to Fratello and his eyes became red. Ve~…it was just like…that time…long ago…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ve~, Ve~, Ve~ I sung a pretty song as I walked outside. Ve~ I'm going to pick pretty flowers and…<em>

"_Don't fight back, you ungrateful brat!" _

_Ve~? I hid as Mommy and Daddy fought with Fratello again. I quietly cheered for Fratello to win the fight. He was protecting the people of our home. So, of course I'd root for him. Ve~ I watched as a boy with blonde hair took a hit for Fratello._

_Ve~? Why did he do that? Fratello was protecting him, so, why? I watched in horror as Fratello's eyes went red as he growled. Fratello rushed Mommy and Daddy and bit, scratched, kicked, punched, and anything to hurt them…I closed my eyes scared of all the blood. Ve~ scary~! _

_When I peeked out again; I saw Fratello in the boy's arms and a small Unicorn nuzzling him. Ve~ Fratello was crying… I forced myself to glance at Mommy and Daddy. I looked away quickly…Ve~ I bit my lip, but gently clapped for Fratello. Ve~ he did it…he won…ve~…but he's going to get in trouble now…Ve~ I wish there was something I could do to help…._

* * *

><p>The Italian glance at his younger brother and smirked a little. His little brother also sported red eyes, but they were far kinder than his own…much darker shade; while his own was bright blood red. "You go help your potato bastard, moron…I have some things to do myself."<p>

* * *

><p>Ve~ I stood in awe as Fratello's warm hand left my own. I pouted a little, but did I was told and ran to Luddy. Ve~ I pushed the Emperor to the ground. "STOP HURTING LUDDY~!" I screamed angry.<p>

* * *

><p>The German prince stood in shock. Wasn't Mattie supposed to make sure the Italian brothers stayed far away from here? The German's eyes moved to the smaller Italian's eyes…they were red…<p>

The German shook his head knowing exactly what was going to happen. "FELICIANO, DON'T!"

* * *

><p>The Spaniard smirked at the Grandfather. "Bastard…I'm not going to give up Lovino that easily…"<p>

The Grandfather walked towards the bleeding and hurt Spanish prince. "Didn't think you would…that's why…I'm making sure you never see the light of day again…cool, right?"

The Spaniard glared as he watched the Grandfather raise his sword… _D-dammit… _The Spaniard tried to move his left arm to grip his axe better, but it was hard. Really hard… The Spanish Prince closed his eyes…. _I'm sorry…I tried…_

* * *

><p>The Italian was running through all the bloodshed…but…he wasn't as fast as his little brother….His eyes widened when he watched the Spanish prince get stabbed again from his Grandfather. "D-DAMMIT! ANTONIO!" The Italian screamed running faster.<p>

* * *

><p>The Spaniard smirked a little when he was able to move at least a little and the sword just stabbed his left elbow blade. The Spanish prince head butted the Grandfather in the stomach like his Lovi~ did to him. <em>That'll slow him down a little at least…<em>

Antonio glanced all around making sure his friend's were still safe, but his eyes stopped on his German friend. His eyes went wide seeing a small Italian with outstretched arms protecting his German friend from the Turkish Emperor. _No…Lovi~!_

Antonio looked all around for his small Italian. "D-dammit…bastard…" Antonio turned to the Grandfather, but his mind was elsewhere when he was tackled to the ground. Antonio fought as best as he could without his left hand and his eyes darting all around for his Lovi~. Maybe he listened and stayed back…

The Spanish prince's eyes widen as he saw a small Italian running towards them. "DAMN FUCKER GET OFF HIM!" The Italian boy tackled his Grandfather off _his _Spaniard.

_Lovi~…. _"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK WHERE IT WAS SAFE! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN!"

* * *

><p>The Italian closed his eyes as he was pushed to the ground by his Grandfather. <em>Because….I love you…tomato bastard…<em>

* * *

><p>I was pushed to the ground by the meanie Emperor. I pouted at him angry.<p>

"So troublesome…both you and your brother…" The Emperor smirked. I whimpered and backed away from the Emperor. "You know what…I'm done playing nice guy…" The Emperor turned to the Italian's Grandfather. "HEY ROMA!"

I turned to see Fratello on the ground trying to get up, but couldn't because of Grandpa's foot. I whimpered softly. Fratello~! Grandpa turned to look at me and the Emperor.

"DISPOSE OF THAT GRANDSON OF YOURS! I DON'T CARE FOR THEM ANYMORE! MORE TROUBLE THAN THEY'RE WORTH!"

My eyes widened as the Emperor turned to me and took out a small dragger. Ve~!

* * *

><p>The Spaniard's eyes widened at what the Turkish Emperor had said. <em>No! <em>The Spaniard quickly got up and winched in pain as he fell back to the ground. But he had to protect Lovino…no matter what! The Spanish Prince tried again and was able to stand this time. He quickly took off running and made it in front of his Lovi~ right before the sword pierced his chest.

* * *

><p>The German Prince growled. <em>I won't lose you again! <em>The German got up again and ran in front of the small Italian. He coughed up blood as the dragger hit in right in the chest. Right where his heart was. _D-damn…_

* * *

><p>Ve~? VE~! I was breathing heavily as Luddy fell to the ground. "LUDDY~!" I called, but he showed no sign of him still living. I stared at the body for a long time before screaming my lungs off and laying on top of the person I loved more than anyone else. Ve~ Why? Why does every leave me? Please….Please wake-up! Don't leave me again! I LOVE YOU!<p>

* * *

><p>The Italian stared in shock as his Spaniard fell to the ground dead. The Italian shook his head not believing what had just happened. <em>No…no….NO DAMMIT! <em>

The Italian started to screamed his lover's name over and over wanting some kind of reply. Any type of response to prove him wrong...but he wasn't receiving any...

* * *

><p>"THIS ISN'T HOW A FAIRYTALE SUPPOSE TO END!" Both Italian's screamed at the top of the lungs; wanting more than anything for the fairytale ending like in their stories. Their happy ending…somewhere they could call home…they'd give anything for their fairytale ending to come…they wanted to live their lives peacefully with the person the loved most. Why? Why had everything had to go done hill? What had they done that was so wrong that they couldn't live happily ever after?<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:I own nothing that is Hetalia related

* * *

><p>The 'Invisible' man ran outside first and bit his tongue seeing two glowing lights. He watched as the 'bad' guys each disappeared from the battle field…The 'Invisable' man ran past his lover and screamed, "GIL, DAMMIT! FIND MY BROTHER-IN-LAW AND FAST!"<p>

Gilbert stood shock for a moment before listening to the 'Pms'ing guy's words.

The 'Invisible' man watched as the two Italian's were using their powers badly. _Dammit….dammit….dammit!_

"Why are you running, love?" The 'Invisible' man growled as he turned to see Elizaveta Héderváry and her partners; Honda Kiku and Feliks Łukasiewicz.

"What do you want, dammit~!" Mattie whined.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes and smirked. "You know what we want and we are going to get it, because that's our job…ready Fel~!"

"Like totally!" Feliks announced taking out his borrowed (Stolen) star wand. "Like Ready Ki~!"

"….I suppose…." Kiku said softly taking out some magic scrolls. "Ready, Elizaveta-Chan?"

"But of course!" She said happily taking out her magical pan. "Ready, steady, one, two, three, GO!"

"WE ARE HERE TO GRANT YOUR WISH BECAUSE YOU ARE OUR HARUSPEX!" The three cheered happily. The 'Invisible' man just turned away too embarrassed for words. Well, at least his friend will get what he wants…even at a cost… _whatever…I'm not getting into this one…_

The 'invisible' man walked away pushing his lover and brother-in-law back inside. _Nothing to see out there…trust me…I've already been scarred._

* * *

><p>Ve~? I jolted up when I felt a hand running through my hair. I looked at the hand and took it into my own. Ve~? I followed that arm and blushed finding two light blue eyes staring back at mine. "Ve~? Luddy~?" I smiled happily and in shock. "You're alive~!" I squealed happily. I hugged Luddy for dear life and for the first time he hugged me back! Ve~ I'm soooooo happy right now.<p>

* * *

><p>The Spaniard opened his eyes slowly. He was getting punched by someone…and it really hurt. He also heard crying and mumbling. The Spanish Prince smiled softly seeing his little Lovi~ was the one hitting him. <em>Yay~ you're not hurt~!But…you are hurting me badly! Ow…ow…ow….<em>

"Lovi~ Quit hitting me~! It hurts~!" the Spaniard whined.

* * *

><p>The Italian looked up at the Spaniard, his breath caught in his throat… <em>How?<em>

The Italian glanced seeing three morons cheering. The Italian put a scowl on his face.

_Of course…exact reasons I never wanted anything…damn bastard!_

The Italian slowly sighed, but shrugged it off. It didn't matter he really wanted to have that fairytale ending. And he kind of needed Antonio for that…He'd just have to endure whatever the hell the wanted as payment…like always…

The Italian kissed the Spaniard roughly. _Fucking bastard…scaring the crap out of me!_

* * *

><p>I smiled at the German I loved so. Ve~ I won't ever be happier than I am now, right? I leaned into the touch of Luddy~ hand. "Feliciano….or should I call you Italia?"<p>

I blushed at Luddy~ smirk. I smiled though, he remembers. "Just Feliciano, please…"

"Alright then…" Luddy~ gently kissed my lips. "Feliciano…will you marry me?" I turned really, really red.

"Ve~ Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Can't have a fairytale ending without some sort of wedding right?"

"Right!" I said laughing a little. I kissed Luddy~ happily. Okay, I lied…now I couldn't get happier. I looked at Fratello kissing older brother Antonio and yelled. "VE~ FRATELLO ME AND LUDDY~ ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

><p>The Italian stopped kissing the Spaniard to look at his little brother. "Wha—?"<p>

"AWESOME! ME AND LOVI~ ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AS WELL~! WE SHOULD DO IT ON THE SAME DAY~! RIGHT?" The Spaniard screamed.

The Italian turned to the Spanish Prince. "Huh?"

The Spaniard smiled and moved some of the hair out of the Italian's face. His smile sent shivers down the Italian's spine. "What? Don't you want to get married Lovi~?"

"I—uhhh…." The Italian blush the worse he had ever before when the Spaniard whined like a sad puppy. "D-d-d-dammit! Fine! W-w-w-we'll get married…"

The Spaniard smiled bigger. "Yay~!" He quickly took the Italian's lips before he could take it back. Because the Spaniard knew his Lovi~ oh, so well.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>"Hey Lovi~~~!" The Italian glared at the Hungarian girl pissed.<p>

"What?" He asked breaking apart from the Spaniard.

"Well, we have to go take care of that meanie Turkish Emperor and Roma, but make sure you and little Ita~ will be ready when we come back for our payment~!"

The Italian shrugged. "Whatever…"

The Hungarian pouted, "You are always so rude! You—"

"Elizaveta-Chan, we must leave. My cage will not hold the Turkish soldier's forever and we need to make sure no more trouble comes about." The small Japanese man said walking up behind his friend.

The Hungarian grimaced and glared the older Italian. "We'll be back!"

"And hopefully I'll be dead…" The Italian said rolling his eyes.

The Hungarian made a small forced smile. "One could only hope…"

"Elizaveta-Chan!" The Japanese man scolded.

The Hungarian sighed. "Yes, yes…let's go."

"Thank-you. Good-bye Lovino-Kun." The Japanese man nodded his thanks. "It is always a pleasure."

The Italian watched as the three left just as quickly as they had came. _Thank god!_

* * *

><p>The Spaniard looked all around. "Wow…they are all gone~! Lovi~ how did that happen~?"<p>

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Shut-up…" The Italian smacked the Spaniard's head before walking away to talk to Mattie. The Spaniard rubbed his now hurting head. _Oooowwwwwiiiieee!_

* * *

><p>Ve~? I watched three people disappear like poof! They looked familiar…oh, they came after Fratello…ummm…yeah… I bit my lip thinking hard if they were good or bad…well, they did make the bad people disappear too….Ve~ I'll say they're good~! And plus that girl I remember cooking me pasta~! Yes, they had to be good people.<p>

* * *

><p>The Hungarian sighed when all the Turkish empires great warriors fainted from her pan. "And I thought they would be so much stronger~!" The Hungarian whined.<p>

The Polish man rolled his eyes finishing tying up the Emperor to a pole. "Like why did you think that? They like totally are only human? If you like want a real fight like try to make Lovi~ wear a frilly, sexy dress…then you will like totally…without a doubt get the like most amazing fight eva~!"

The Hungarian gave a dark smile. _Well…Lovi~ is getting married soon…_

The Japanese man sighed finishing his task of tying up the Italian godfather. "Please Elizaveta-Chan…do not do anything we will regret…"

"….Ki~, Lovi~ and Feli~ and maybe Mattie~ wearing frilly, sexy, wedding dresses…maybe even like one's from your cartoons."

The Japanese man blushed and hit his face. "Anime…Elizaveta-Chan…Anime not Cartoon….and yes…that would be…productive?"

The Hungarian and Polish man squealed. "YES, WE LIKE TOTALLY HAVE OUR PAYMENT PLANNED OUT WITHOUT LIKE A FIGHT THIS TIME AMAZING~!"

The Hungarian high-fived the Polish man, "YES, GAY SEXY TIME, WHOOOO!"

The Japanese man sighed at his friends' happiness before going through all his hand-made dresses looking for the ones that would make the best 'frilly', 'sexy', wedding dress for each boy his friends seemed so proud of demanding as payment from the twins. He also had to think of a way to make the 'invisible' man put a dress on as well. Why was he the one left with all the work…not that he was complaining…he liked this payment idea as well. He just wouldn't completely agree to it…that wasn't the Japanese way. Keep everyone guessing. Leads to more 'fun' times later.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Ve~! I was watching Luddy~ get healed by Mr. Arthur. He was going to heal older brother Antonio next and try to heal Fratello from all his scars…Ve~ he won't get five feet within Fratello's little bubble though…Nope~ only me and older brother and Mattie can go through the Bubble without getting killed. Yep~! I wonder why they came back to life though…Ve~ I don't understand how…a miracle? Ve~ I don't think so…but then what?<p>

I turned to Fratello; who was yelling at Mattie for something. Ve~…I followed Fratello and Mattie outside into the garden. "Ve~? Fratello?" I called softly.

Fratello turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Ve~…Fratello…what…." I bit my lip. "What kind of special powers do we…um…Ve~ have?" I asked softly.

I watched as Fratello glared Mattie.

"Ve~ Fratello please! I remember! You killed Mommy and Daddy!" I yelled.

Fratello tensed up. He started to breath heavily and clench his fists….but…Ve~ he needed to know…_I_ needed to know!

"Ve~ I was walking outside to pick flowers and…Ve~ you and mommy and daddy were fighting again….Ve~ you were protecting…Ve~ Mattie and a unicorn…and…then….Ve~…your eyes! Fratello, Ve~ you're eyes were red! Ve~ just like when we jumped out the window and ran to save the people we care about…Ve~ I closed my eyes after the first few bites and punchs and scatches you gave Mommy and Daddy…and when I opened my eyes again….Ve Fratello, you were crying and…Ve~ Mommy and Daddy were…were…dead…" I whispered the last part knowing Fratello must feel really horrible about what had happened….because….Fratello, never ever cried…even when he was hit…he never…._cried_…

"I'm sorry…" Fratello said and before I could say I wasn't mad or sad; He ran away!

"Ve~!" I cried trying to reach out to him, but he didn't even turn back to look at me. Ve~ darn it! I messed up big time!

* * *

><p>The 'Invisible' man sighed knowing his friend was still upset about what had happened. He turned to the crying Italian. "Don't worry, Feli~! I'll go talk to him~!" The 'invisible' started to walk away.<p>

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>Ve~? I turned to see Older brother Antonio walking towards up. "I'll take to him."<p>

I watched Mattie hit older brother Antonio over the head. Ve~ owww~!

"Lovino will not want to talk to you when you're hurt…get healed up and come to the lake in the garden. We'll be there…" Mattie started to walk away, but turned back to us and wagged his finger. "AND YOU BETTER THIS TIME!" Mattie scolded.

Older Brother pouted, but slowly disappeared into the garden again. Ve~?

* * *

><p>The 'invisible' man rubbed his temples. <em>He's not gonna listen…I can already see him being thrown in the lake…whatever…I need to talk to Lovi~… <em>The 'Invisible' man walked until he was next to the lake and an angry Italian.

The 'invisible' man slowly sat down next to his friend and looked into the lake coping his friend's movements. "Hey! Look! it's us~!" The 'invisible' man sighed when no response came from his friend. "One day…you'll realize you did good back then…you saved not only your village, but me and Feli~ too."

The 'invisible' man stared into the lake. He couldn't get his friend to talk. He hated talking about such things.

But…he had to try… "Lovino? What do you see in the water?" He asked softly already knowing the answer, but worth a shot.

"You know what I fucking see!" The Italian growled.

"Yes, but please tell me…" Mattie Pushed.

"A complete stranger!"

"Maybe…it isn't stranger…maybe it's you…"

"How could such a—"

"Look!" Mattie said making his friend look into the lake again. "Mmmmm….That _stranger_ has your strong, weird colored eyes…He also has your girl-ly figure and girl-ly pout." The Italian growled, but didn't push Mattie away. "Oh, and has that same curl as you! But most importantly…that _stranger _wants the same things you want, Lovino."

The Italian pouted. "I don't _want _anything dammit!"

"You want to marry Antonio! I know!" Mattie snickered.

The Italian turned bright red and yelled at his friend, "S-SHUT-UP! I D-D-D-DON'T! I MEAN….JUST SHUT-UP MAPLE BASTARD WHO LOVES AN IDIOT!"

Mattie smiled softly. "Fine, fine…But, come on…you need to tell Feli~ what's going on…he needs to know…"

"….no he fucking doesn't…" The Italian grumbled.

"Fine…I'll tell him then and talk all about how me and Uni~ saved your ass from—"

The Italian jumped up. "FINE, FINE DAMMIT! JUST S-S-SHUT-UP ABOUT THAT!"

Mattie watched his friend leave. _Fine…how me and Uni~ saved your ass from Francis~! _Mattie laughed to himself at his friend's fear of the French man. He should know Antonio would kill the French man if he ever even thought about touching the Italian. _Oh, well…at least that gives me the upper hand~!_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>The Hungarian looked at the dresses her friend chose. "Hmmmm? I'm not sure…For Feli~ and Matt-Matt they're fine…but…" The Hungarian smirks evilly. "I want Lovi~ to understand how it feels to be in my lovely hands~!"<p>

The small Japanese man backed away from his friend. "I….see…well, excuse me…I will go give the dresses you approved to Feliciano-San and Matthew-San."

The Hungarian smiled. "Alright then~! Me and Fel~ will stay here and find way to make Lovi's life….a…very…fairytale experience…"

"Like totally~!" The Polish man said happily.

The Japanese man nodded. "Good luck then…" He said softly as he left to give the two dresses to the "brides".

* * *

><p>I slowly turned my head to see a man with short black hair walk towards me. Ve~?<p>

"Hello, there." He said kindly.

I tilted my head. "Ve~ hello?"

"Do you remember me?" The man asked softly.

Ve~?

* * *

><p>"<em>SHUT-UP FISH BASTARD!" Older brother screamed at a small man. Ve~?<em>

"_What's going on, ve~?" I asked walking up to the two._

"_NOTHING!" Fratello yelled turning red. _

"_Hello, my name is Honda Kiku and I am now one of your 'shooting stars'…It is a pleasure."_

"_Ve~ The pleasure is mine mister~!" I giggled bowing. _

* * *

><p>Ve~? "I remember you—Mister Kiku~!" I said bowing like before.<p>

"Good…I have something to give you…a wedding dress." I took the dress Kiku was giving me. I looked it over with a pout before smiling. Ve~ Pretty~!

I looked at the pants I was wearing….Ve~…well…pants felt weird anyways~.

"Thank-you~!" I said happily.

"You are welcome…I will see you when the wedding begins." I nodded my head waving bye as Kiku left as quickly as he came.

Ve~ I put the dress in front of my and twirled…Ve~ So pretty~!

* * *

><p>The 'invisible' man groaned before turning to see a small Japanese man staring at him. "Lovi~ just left…so, if you don't mind…"<p>

"Actually, I came because you still owe us…for…ummmm….you know…"

The 'invisible' man tensed. "You didn't tell him did you?"

The Japanese man smiled softly. "No, no never…but…you still owe us for protecting Lovino-San, Mathew-San."

The 'invisible' man sighed, "….I don't have a choice…what do you three want?"

The Japanese man handed the 'invisible' man a short, puffy dress. The 'invisible' man looked in horror at the dress. "You need to where this at your wedding…"

"Really? I finally started wearing pants again." The 'invisible' man said sadly…he just got pants on too.

"Sorry, but yes…" The Japanese man said softly. ""Will this deal work for you?"

The 'invisible' man turned away pouting. "Fine…I'll do it…"

"Thank-you good-bye…" The Japanese man bowed as he disappeared.

The 'invisible' man sighed looking at the dress. It was so…short… _Whatever it's not like I'll wear it long….Gil~ would probably stop the ceremony to take me away and rip the dress up…M-MAPLE!_

* * *

><p>The Hungarian pouted finding no dress that she liked. "How 'bout like this one?" The Polish man asked holding up a dress.<p>

The Hungarian turned to the dress and her eyes started to shine like the stars in the night sky. "Yes~! OH GOD YES~!" The Hungarian took the dress into her arms; much to the Polish man's delight. Of course he knew of woman clothes; even if he was like a guy. "Okay~! Let's go~!" The Hungarian said putting the dress away with her Frying pan.

"Like totally~!" The Polish man said as they both left happily.

"GAY SEXY TIME~ IS UNDER WAY!" The Hungarian squealed.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:I own nothing~

* * *

><p>The older Italian gasped as someone's arms went around his waist. "W-WHAT THE HELL!" The Italian turned to see a happy go lucky Spanish prince hugging him from the back. The Italian turned red from embarrassment and angry. The Happy Go Lucky Spanish prince was still hurt and bleeding. "L-LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE STILL FUCKING HURT, DAMMIT!"<p>

"But Lovi~! I wanted to talk to you, but Mattie wouldn't let me~! Lovi~! I was so worried about you~!" The Spaniard whined.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "You're fucking hurt…I don't want to talk to you dammit! Get a brain and than…maybe…"

The Spanish prince pouted. "But Lovi~!"

"NO! DAMMIT!" The Italian yelled.

"Awww~ That was mean~!"

The Italian hissed as the Hungarian girl. "Fuck you!"

The Spaniard waved at the Hungarian. "Hola Elizaveta~!"

"Hola~! Now…Lovi~ I have your payment ready~!" The Hungarian said smirking.

The Italian rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

The Italian gaped for air as he was given a slutty white dress.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS T-THIS!"

"What you're like totally wearing for your like wedding~!" A Polish man said walking behind the Hungarian.

The Italian threw the dress hoping mud would destroy it, but…the Spaniard caught the dress and smiled at the two. "Thank-you~!" He said happily.

"WHAT THE HELL, TOMATO BASTARD!" The Italian shouted turning red.

"So, it's a deal?" The Hungarian asked the Spaniard.

"Yep~!" The Spaniard chirped.

"HEY DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS, C-CHIGI!" The Italian looked at the dress again. He gulped…if he even bend down a little everyone would see his underwear…and…and… _C-chigi!_

* * *

><p>I was in my room twirling in the wedding dress. Ve~ I wonder if people would see my undies~? I looked at my butt. Ve~? I shrugged. Maybe~.<p>

"Hey, Feliciano…you in he—What are you wearing?" Luddy asked walking in the room.

I twirled to him, but…Ve~ He fainted? Again~? Ve~ Maybe you can see my undies~?

I shrugged. Ve~ better than wearing pants~! I twirled some more. Roundy, roundy~!

* * *

><p>"The Wanker ran away….again…" The English man said to the Prussian.<p>

The Prussian shrugged. "Tonio is awesome enough to be able to not be healed."

The English man and Prussian turned to see a very upset Matthew.

"What's wrong, birdie. It's NOT Awesome seeing you upset!"

The 'invisible' man sighed as he took out his 'wedding' dress blushing red.

"Such an improper wedding dress. Who gave you that?" The English man said appalled.

"I think it's an Awesome dress!"

Both the English man and Matthew turn to the Prussian shocked.

"Hey dad, have you see—Hey! That's an awesome dress! So girly who's gonna wear it?" The small boy asked.

The Prussian smirked smugly at the English man. "Even you own son thinks it's awesome…what now?"

The English man went into defeat. "He learns it from his mother not me…"

The 'invisible' man face palmed. _Lovi's right…I'm in love with an idiot…at least he is too._

* * *

><p>The Italian stomped into the Castle blushing like a…a tomato~. "Lovi~ don't get angry~! It's a pretty dress~!"<p>

The Italian puffed his cheeks out. "Yeah, whatever…when is this 'wedding' anyway?"

The Spaniard thought for a moment. "Well…Amelia should be here in about six hours…so…seven hours?"

The Spaniard gasped when the Italian head butted him. "C-CHIGI! THAT'S TOO SOON!"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:I own nothing...

* * *

><p>The Prussian and 'invisible' man waited outside. The English man's wife was coming in a little bit, with the 'invisible' man's brother. Now, his sister Amelia was okay with her little brother marring the Prussian; if only the 'invisible' man's brother felt the same. The 'invisible' man also had to explain the wedding dress he was wearing. Once again his sister would love it; his brother not so much.<p>

The Prussian (being as awesome as he was) knew his lover was nervous. So, just to lessen the worry he took his lover's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The Prussian was use to fighting with the 'invisible' man's brother anyways.

* * *

><p>Ve~? Ve~? I poked Luddy~ waiting for him to wake up.<p>

"I'M THE HERO DAMMIT!"

"WELL, I'M MOTHER FUCKING AWESOME!"

"AND I'M TELLING YOU BOTH TO SHUT-UP!"

Ve~? I turned to my window. Ve~ looky~! Gil~ is playing with Mattie's family~! Ve~…I closed my eyes as Gil~ got punched by Mattie's brother. Ouch~! I shrugged it off and went back to poking Luddy~. Ve~ Luddy~ Wake~ Up~….Ve~ The wedding~ is in maybe an hour~! Poke~…Poke~…Poke~, poke~, poke~!

* * *

><p>The older Italian glared at the fighting outside. <em>…Fuck… <em>

The Italian rolls his eyes and glances at the 'evil' dress.

_One hour left…dammit…why are fairytale ending always so fucking quick? Who's fucked up mind created fairytales anyways…I'll kill the bastard…_

The Italian growled seeing the Spanish Prince working hard to make sure everything was going to go perfectly. Slowly the Italian left into an empty room to put the 'evil' dress on. He glowered and turned red from embarrassment as he found the dress didn't even reach his legs. _C-CHIGI!_

* * *

><p>The 'invisible' man tried to calm his brother, sister, and fiancée down; without prevail. It was like they couldn't even see him. The 'invisible' man blushed at what he was going to have to do, but ran to his sister showing her the dress without speaking.<p>

The blonde hair woman blinked a few times confused as her lovely blue eyes looks the dress over. "What's this, Matt-Matt?" She asked confused.

The woman's twin looked over the dress as well; his equally lovely blue eyes blinking staring at the dress.

Slowly they look to each other before breaking into laughter. "You're really the girl in this relationship?" They both laughed.

"….not funny…" The 'invisible' boy mumbled upset. _But that should shut everyone up until after the wedding vows…hopefully._

* * *

><p>Ve~! I smiled as Luddy~ opened his eyes. "Good Morning~!" I said cheerfully.<p>

Luddy~ looked over my dress and started to rub his temples. "That dress….is too revealing…"

I tilted my head. "Ve~ Okay~! I'll take it off~!" I chirped starting to take it off not worrying that Luddy~ was in the room with me. Ve~ He's a boy too, you know.

I squeaked when Luddy~ pulled the dress back on. "Leave it on…I rather you wear something rather than nothing…"

"Ve~" I thought about it for a minute. "Ve~ I won't be wearing nothing…I'll still have undies on—Ve~?"

I pouted. Ve~ Luddy~ fainted again. No fair~!

* * *

><p>The Spaniard walked towards his German friend's room to tell him Amelia and Alfred were here….but, well… "What happened?" The Spanish prince asked looking at his fainted friend.<p>

"Ve~ Luddy~ said my dress was to 'revealing'. So, I was going to take it off, but Luddy~ said he didn't want me wearing nothing…but~ I would still be wearing undies~! Ve~ Luddy~ is a boy….Ve~ right?"

The Spaniard laughed a little. "Si, Luddy~ is a boy." The Spaniard looked at his fallen friend. "Go find Lovi~, I'll take care of Ludwig~!" The Spaniard said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Ve~? I nodded and left to go find Fratello. "Ve~ Fratello~? Fratello~? Where are you~?"<p>

* * *

><p>The Italian pouted as he stared at himself in a mirror. <em>Still a stranger…Dammit!<em>

"Ve~ Fratello~?"

The Italian boy turned to see his little brother. The Italian looked away for a moment before tensing up. _Okay…dammit…I have to tell him…everything….dammit…fucking happy fairytale endings needing to let the past go and shit like that….whatever….twenty-five minutes left…fucking…you know what…they can all fucking wait for us…the fairytale ending can wait another damn hour…bastards…_

* * *

><p>AN:I wonder...In Italy is it okay NOT to wear pants for a wedding...I think that would be fine...I mean, North Italy hardly wears pants anyways. XD


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:...you cares if I own anything...I mean I don't, but still...heh, heh...no, I'll never own anything, I'm too awesome for that.

* * *

><p>Ve~? I gasped when Fratello took my arm and pulled me away from the castle. Ve~? I tiled my head confused. "Ve~ fratello? Where are we going? The weddings going to start soon~!" I whined.<p>

"They can all wait for us, dammit! Just fucking come on!" Fratello said turning red. I pouted, but listened to Fratello. He would never ever hurt me, ve~. Never ever…

* * *

><p>"Waky, waky…it's time to rise and shine, Ludwig~!" The Spaniard said happily. He pouted seeing his friend didn't even move a little. "Prussia is drinking the last of your beer~!" The Spaniard pouted even more. That line always works… The Spaniard sighed, before smirking. He made a whistling sound, "Whoa~ Feli~! Nice Panties~!"<p>

"FELICIANO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTINCE!" The German prince screamed jumping to his feet.

"Morning, Wursty~!" The Spaniard said smirking at the bulge in the German's Pants. "Don't remember waking you up."

The German turned red and turned away from the Spaniard. "What possessed you to wake me up like that?"

The Spaniard shrugged, "Probably the same thing that possessed your wurst to wake up…"

"Mein Gott! Okay, WHY did you say THAT?"

"It was time for you to get up, duh!" The Spaniard said as if it was completely obvious.

The German prince face palmed. How could his friend be so…stupid?

…. The German looked around before glaring the Spaniard. "Where is Feliciano anyways?"

The Spaniard shrugged again. "I told him to go find and play with Lovi~. You need to get ready though~! Gil~ already got you a tux~!"

The German sighed. "Fine…whatever…"

* * *

><p>The 'invisible' man frowned for a moment. <em>Of course he would choose now of all times to act on impulse…dammit Lovino…you're my friend and all, but you can be really stupid…<em>

The 'invisible' man sighed, but smiled again.

…_.but….yeah, I'll just stall for your ass…since you are doing this for Feliciano…_

The 'invisible' man glanced at the three people who were part/ going to be part of his family. His eyes then moved to his brother-in-law and nephew waiting for their turn to say hello and then to Uni~. He only had one problem with stalling for the wedding, though…

_I'm completely invisible to these people!_

* * *

><p>Ve~? Ve~? I looked around at all the pretty flowers. Ve~? It looked familiar…Ve~…Ve~…Ve~…Can't remember at the moment. Awww~…<p>

"Feliciano…."

Ve~? I turned to Fratello. "Ve~ yes, fratello~?"

"We…well…I…fuck…." Fratello turned away from me and yelled, "FINE!"

I jumped a little when Fratello screamed and I glanced at his face, Ve~ it was really, really, REALLY RED! Ve~ so red that all the pretty tomatoes I use for pasta would be crying. Ve~ poor tomato. Ve~ his eyes were also closed, which for some reason made him look EVEN REDDER! Ve~ so strange….

"That means….you want us to help?"

Ve~? I turned to see the three people from before smiling at Fratello. Ve~?

"….shut-up…." Fratello said as he pouted like a little kid. Ve~ fratello looks younger than me now! I giggled at that thought.

"Hey, Feli~?" I turned to see the pretty brown hair girl smiling at me. I tilted my head and she smiled bigger. "Your Fratello loves you very, _very _much. That's why he's scared to tell you about your _'powers'_….."

"Ve~?" I questioned. The way she said 'powers' was really strange.

"Well, because your mommy and daddy were very, _very _bad people…Me, Kiku, and Feliks wanted to help make you and your fatello happy forever, and ever!" The pretty lady said.

"Now, whenever you wish for something with all your heart…like when you were little and wanted pasta. We granted your wish, sometimes showing up, sometimes not…depends…" Kiku said, nodding contently.

"And like to, you know warn you if we like were totally coming, your like lovely eyes would like totally change color." The blonde polish man said.

Ve~…that makes sense. The pretty lady always came to make me pasta. I nodded in understanding. I watched the three give a small cheer.

"But!" The pretty girl smiled. "We always ask for payment like the dress you're wearing now is our payment for saving Ludwig, understand."

I nodded. Whenever that lady cooked me pasta she'd ask for flowers in return. "Ve~…wait…does this mean fratello owes you something because he wished for you to explain to me?"

The pretty girl smirked. "Yep~!"

"Ve~" I nodded again understanding what the trio were explaining to me. Make a wish you have to pay for it. Ve~… "Do the payments get chosen by how hard the wish may be?" I asked confused.

The pretty girl and polish man laughed. "No, it just matters and what we decide and all agree on." Kiku said smiling softly.

"Ve~?" I glanced at Fratello. "Ve~ so, what if I wanted to have a baby like mommies?"

Ve~? I watched as the trio turned really, really red. Ve~ what did I say! I glanced to fratello; who looked like his mouth hit the ground. Ve~ it was just a question! Sorry, Ve~ sorry~!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p>The Hungarian had to hold her breath and bit her tongue just to not do a happy dance in victory. It wasn't just a question about getting pregnant; the little Italian really, truly wanted him, his brother, and the Canadian to be the girl in the relationship.<p>

"Give us a moment, please!" The Hungarian said as her and her two best friends formed a circle. The Hungarian couldn't hold it in anymore, but had to suppress her screams of pure bliss to quiet whispers. "Weeeee~! My dream is going to come true! Eeeehhh! Can I please, please, please—make the payment! Please!" The Hungarian all, but got on her knees as she asked for her request.

The Japanese man sighed softly; he knew it was up to him to answer that question. The Polish man would go for anything the Hungarian requested. "May I ask what the payment would be?"

The Hungarian frowned a little. "But why~! ? You'll shoot it down like always!"

The Japanese man rolled his eyes knowing what her payment was. "Fine…but just because the circumstances are right."

The Hungarian couldn't suppress he happiness and kissed both males on the cheek. "Oh! Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!" She squealed as she ran back to the smaller Italian.

* * *

><p>I watched as the pretty Hungarian came back towards me. She seemed very, very happy. "Okay—" She started. "—if you end up making that wish, you'd have twins instead of one child."<p>

"Ve~ twins…" I whispered quietly. That…sounded a little nice. I glanced at fratello; he seemed nervous about something. He shouldn't be nervous…it was only…a…._question_.

* * *

><p>The Canadian sighed as he looked back at the door; he locked. Aggressive knocking could be heard on the other side. So, he choose to stall the only way he knew how lock himself in a room and blame the door for him being trapped.<p>

At least he choose a strong enough door this time, last time he had done this; Gilbert broke down the door with one kick. Now, at least not even the Canadian's brother could break the door down.

The Canadian glanced at the door; maybe a few more minutes before the door would be broken down. Hopefully the Italian brothers would be back by then.

The Canadian sighed upset, "Okay, I know I'm not a Haruspex—and I doubt any of you three can hear me—but if you could and would be willing to grant me a wish—please bring Lovi~ and Feli~ back…like right now!"

* * *

><p>The Japanese man smiled softly. "Excuse me?" He called to the group. The all turned to him. "I have to fulfill a request—" <em>even if it's against the rules. <em>"—so bare with me, please?"

The group nodded confused.

The Japanese man took of his scroll and (Speaking in his native tongue so no one knew what wish was being granted) he granted the Canadian's request.

* * *

><p>The group looked around confused. The two wish granters looked for their Japanese friend, but found no sign of him, and they were in the castle. The Hungarian turned to the Polish man wanting an answer. The Polish man gave the Hungarian a look. "I like have no like what just happened…it was like totally Ki~ doing….so don't like look at me like that…"<p>

The Hungarian girl rolled her eyes, but decided to stop glaring her friend; there was no point anyway.

* * *

><p>"Your wish was granted, Matthew-san."<p>

The Canadian jumped a bit before turning to the Japanese man. "Ummmmm…."

The Japanese man nodded, understanding his confusion; he was not a haruspex; he should have not of had his wish granted. "I granted your wish; for I cannot stop the other wish that will be made and I'll just make it seem like it's your payment…"

The Japanese man quickly bowed and disappeared, right before the door was knocked down by the German prince. "You alright?" He asked cracking his knuckles. Breaking the door down was easier than the others made it seem. The German rolled his eyes. Everyone was probably panicking and couldn't even try to break the door down the 'right' way.

The Canadian slowly nodded; wondering who made a wish about him and what it could be that the Japanese man sort of took pity on him. _What the hell did you two do now? M-Maple!_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>Ve~ I looked at all the people sitting in the large room. I saw Older brother Antonio, Gilbert, and Luddy~ all standing in front. Ve~ Were they waiting for us?<p>

I thought about what Mattie said. Si~, they were waiting for us. I heard pretty music start to play and people starting to walk down the aisle. I felt Mattie lock our arms together just like he did with fratello. I saw Mattie and fratello looked upset and red. I tilted my head confused, but shrugged it off.

We walked down the aisle slowly like…with the music I guess.

Ve~ why are we walking so slow~! I pouted a little. This aisle was too long to be walking so slowly. I got out of Mattie's grip and ran down the aisle to Luddy~. I smiled happily had Luddy~.

"WHAT THE HELL! ?" Fratello screamed running down the aisle as well.

I turned to Fratello confused and saw Mattie was face palming before he walked (A little faster) down the aisle as well. "You both just had to run, didn't you?"

I tilted my head confused, but understood Mattie's anger when I saw a lot of the people sitting down smirking and chuckling.

Ve~ was it against the rules to run? I never heard that rule…so I didn't do nothing wrong.

Mattie and Luddy~ sighed when Fratello just swore and demanded to 'get this the fuck over with'. I nuzzled Luddy~ and watched a blonde man turn around showing his face. Ve~ he looked familiar.

"C-CHIGII!" Fratello turned to Mattie screaming. "YOU FUCKER! YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU MAPLE BASTARD, QUIT PLAYING FUCKING GAMES WITH ME!"

Mattie smirked and laughed a little. "I didn't plan this…The 'Tomato bastard' did."

* * *

><p>"WE'LL FIX IT!" The three wish granters yelled as they stood from their seats. They knew this was how to make all of the small Italian's wish come true without any problems later on.<p>

The three called upon the oldest and 'stick up the ass' wish granter they knew. They moved the French man to the back of the room and in his place a messy blonde angel stood.

The Canadian's relatives; who sat in the first row looked from the angel to the English sitting next to his wife. The English man's wife was the first to whisper. "Arthur…that angel looks just like you…"

The oldest sibling of the three scoffed, "No, that Angel looks so much more 'magical' and 'healing' than this stick up the ass."

The English man and his wife turned to the American. "That's just gross…" The English man said turning back to the wedding.

His wife stared at how her older brother stared at the Angel before making a disgusted face and; while holding her husband tightly. "Knew you liked my husband…" The female American whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Ve~ I watched as the Angel glared the three people in the back before mumbling something under his breath. Something that sounded like 'bloody thefts making me a bloody priest…' before turning to all of us.<p>

The Angel rubbed his head before announcing. "Since I was just blood poofed here…we'll just get this over quickly."

I watched as fratello muttered gratefully. "Thank fucking god…"

"Okay…grooms…" The Angel looked between all of us confused. Ve~ I wonder what was wrong. "…you're all guys…" The Angel shook his head. "Bloody hell…okay…whatever…do the men wearing the pants promise to love and treasure the mean wearing…very short dresses…" The Angel looked back out to the crowd. "Bloody hell, This was Elizaveta's doing, wasn't it? !"

The Angel scolded hearing it was by the pretty girl herself.

"….Men in pants…do you promise to love and treasure the men in short dresses…"

"I do…" Luddy~ said. I smiled happily. Yay~!

"I'm like so Awesome, how could I refuse someone almost just as awesome as me?" Gilbert said smirking.

"Si, Si I do!" Older brother Antonio said.

"Well, good for you…Men in short dresses…Just say I do and bloody change your clothes."

"WE DO!" Both Mattie and Fratello screamed as the quickly kissed their now husbands and running off to change.

I smiled. "Ve~ I do too!" I said and kissed Luddy~ lovingly. I turned back to the Angel. "But…do I really have to change? Ve~ I like this dress~!"

The Angel turned away from me a little grossed out. "Sure…whatever…"

"Ve~ why is that so icky~! You're wearing a dress too!"

The Angel turned red and glared at me. "Toga…not a dress…a toga!"

"AND WHAT A SEXY TOGA THAT IS!" The American screamed from his seat giving some catcalls to the Angel. I tilted my head confused. Ve~ was this how all weddings went?

I was about to hug Luddy~, but I felt sick all of a sudden. Ve~ sick? I threw up a few moments after that thought. Ve~ icky~!

* * *

><p>The Italian and Canadian sighed in relief at wearing pants again. But their relief was short lived when they threw up. "What the-?" The both looked at each other disgusted and confused.<p>

* * *

><p>~A week later~<p>

Ve~ I was still throwing up, but so was Mattie and Fratello. We were all in the same bed because I wanted to be with Fratello and Fratello wanted to be with anyone other than older brother Antonio, and Mattie only trusted Fratello.

Mr. Arthur came and gave us all a check-up but left when he finished. Ve~ I didn't feel very sick, I was just throwing up in the morning.

I smiled when Luddy~ came in the room with Gilbert and older brother Antonio. I hugged Luddy~ like Mattie did with Gilbert, but Fratello instead hit Older brother in the gut with his head.

* * *

><p>The English man slowly walked into the room after the three princes; confused to high hell.<p>

He cleared his throat waiting until the all turned to him. The English man rubbed the back of his neck confused and not sure how to explain, but… "Lovino, Feliciano, and Matthew…are…all…pregnant…" The English man said not believing it himself.

The Canadian and older Italian screamed pissed off. "THAT'S WHY KIKU TOOK PITY ON ME!"

"I KNEW IT! DAMMIT YOU BOY LOVING BITCH!"

* * *

><p>I stayed very quiet for a while. Ve~ does that me… "VE~ I'M HAVING TWINS!" I screamed very, very happy.<p>

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT!" Both Mattie and Fratello screamed at me.

I turned to Luddy~, but pouted. Ve~ you always faint, Luddy~! No fair!

I saw Older brother Antonio and Gilbert red, but smiling. Gilbert was laughing hitting older brother Antonio's back congratulating him and himself. Ve~ I smiled and held my tummy happily.

I'm having a baby~, I'm having a baby~!


End file.
